Total Drama Revival!
by NeverSafeFromWaluigi
Summary: After years of hiatus, Chris McLean is back, and better than ever! And through some Unexpected ways, he has somehow demons, inventors, and more from all around the universe to a single camp in the middle of good ol' Canada! Meet 24 contestants (technically 25 but sh) as they hate each other, love each other... And some of them are just weird goblin people. Hey, this is Total Drama.
1. So anyway, I start reviving

The Mushroom Kingdom, known to many, was a place of peace. Tranquility. Kindness. Ruled over by quite possibly the embodiment of sweet heartedness, Princess "Peach" Toadstool, the land promised kind people, a good environment, and the occasional life-threatening party. So, all and all, a great place. A place that promised many great things. And a place very forgiving to people. As such, the kingdom's multiple sports tournaments were very well received. However, there was a man that… No one could really understand.

Bowser? Nah, he's off in some other competition.

Wario? Closer, but nah.

Fawful? Now you're just fucking with me.

No, my friends. To find this strange grasshopper of a man, we must wander the streets of Toad Town, one of the main towns in the area. And sure enough, we could find this man, grouchingly stomping across the sidewalk, Toads steering clear from this man. The man looked… Very strange, to say the least. Clad in purple, black, yellow, and orange, the man sported what seemed to be a copy of the great Mario Brother, Luigi. A purple shirt, black overalls, and a purple cap with an upside down L right in front of it. The man's face was… Also strange. A crooked mustache twirled tightly beneath his bright pink nose, a blue ring under his eyeballs, a jaw that always showed his teeth, and a large, pointed chin…

This man… Was the Mushroom Kingdom's own purple prick. Waluigi.

Waluigi grumbled to himself, making strange noises... When a Toad looked at him funny, Waluigi bellowed out a, "What are you looking at, loser?!" The Toad quickly ran off as Waluigi laughed out and continue on his stroll... Eventually, Waluigi finally began to reach his destination: The house of the Mario Bros.

"Wahahaha!" Waluigi laughed out. "Ooooooh, that green loser won't know what hit him!" Quickly, Waluigi pulled out a water balloon from seemingly hammerspace. He was about to launch it through the window... But from the corner of his eye, the tennis playing madman could see... A Parakoopa. Parakarry, to be exact. Not wanting to be caught in the scene of the crime, Waluigi jumped right into a bush, as Parakarry slipped a letter into the mailbox.

"Mail call!" Parakarry yelled out, hoping to grab the attention of the Mario Bros, who were unfortunely, still asleep. It was rather early in the morning, after all! Parakarry flew off, using his white wings... And Waluigi jumped right of the bush, furiously scratching himself! Why the hell did the Mario Bros. have a bush of poison ivy!? However, in the middle of the scratching, Waluigi grew curious... What was in that mailbox? Eventually, Waluigi stopped scratching himself and walked over to the mailbox... He opened it and took the letter inside. He looked at the front of it... And a letter with a red stamp keeping the letter closed.

Waluigi's face showed a massive array of emotion. First, anger. Then, shock. Then, thought... And finally, slimy happiness. "A Smash Bros. invite? WALUIGI'LL STEAL IT! **NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW!**" Quickly, with the "Smash" invite in his pockets, Waluigi dashed off, a cloud in the shape of himself staying there like a cartoon. "WAHAHAHAHA! ...Ow, ow, OW! POISON IVY!"

However, unknown to the tennis player, that wasn't a Smash invite. Not at all. Waluigi stole Luigi's invite to something, but it wasn't Smash. In fact, it was something Mario thought it would be fun to do, and might help Luigi grow out of his shadow, like the good brother he is.

It was the reality TV show. Total Drama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Distant echoes of footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls of the abandoned prison as Chef Hatchet walked around the grim and dark prison for criminals. He's been walking around for quite a while, actually. Chris had demanded him to head to a prison to find their next contestant. Or a pair, in reality.

Chef growled as he turned his flashlight to one of the various cells as rats scurried across the stone floor. A skeleton, suspended by chains, was brought into the light. Chef grunted again when he saw the skeleton, not scared in the slightest.

However, he did have to admit. The grim and dark aesthetic? He was actually quite the fan of. The water drops, the only lightsource being his flashlight and a few lanturns, all of it, Chef liked. There was even the sudden loud noise at times, which Chef always really enjoyed.

In this prison, he was expecting some sort of serial killer on the loose, or a ghost haunting the prison, or some psychopath who doesn't know the place's abandoned, all with very dark colors, like black and dark red. And even then, he wasn't expecting anyone to be here at all, anyway. He just thought it was just Chris sending him on a wild goose chase.

So imagine his surprise when he _does _see someone there.

And imagine his further surprise when it wasn't what he was expecting _at all._

If there was music in Chef's head right now, at first, it wouldn't even be music. It would just be one of the ambience things on YouTube about a prison. But now... You know that theme in Spongebob where silly stuff starts happening? Yeah, it was that.

The creature in front of Chef was... A strange one. It was a small, white creature. A snowman, to be exact, with a big black grin with two fangs from the top pointing out, and beady black eyes. It wore a blue hat with a yellow smily face you'd see on stickers, a blue piece of neckwear that had bells on every end, and blue shoes.

This was the Mocking Snowman, Jack Frost.

Both Chef and Jack Frost paused for a moment, before Jack Frost finally spoke. His voice, while not too high pitched, was not at all low pitched. "Who the hee-hell are you, ho?" Jack Frost asked.

Chef was about to ask what Jack Frost just called him, but calmed himself down, quickly. Chris told him about this weird guy's speech pattern. Quickly trying calm himself down, Chef hands the Mocking Snowman a letter. "Look, you got an invitation to some show for humans. Now, c'mon, I wanna get back into the kitchen."

"Hee-ho!" Jack Frost exclaimed. "You want me-hee to join in your show-ho?! I guess... But on-hee if you let my hee-homeboy in too! As a teammate!"

"Yeah, yeah, whate-" Chef was interrupted almost immediately by... Singing. Heavily Irish, slurred, raspy, and modulating in pitch singing.

_"Laaast Christmas, I gave you my heeaart, and the verrrr-hee next day, you gave it awayy!~"_

As Chef looked forward, he would see... A pumpkin, floating. Of course, what wasn't all to this pumpkin. The pumpkin was like a Jack O' Lanturn to be exact, a single cloak under it without a body, as well as floating hands like Rayman, holding a lanturn. It was also wearing a hat, this time a wizard/witch's hat.

This was the brother to Jack Frost, Pyro Jack.

Pyro Jack continued to float closer and closer to Chef and his brother. However, the Mocking Snowman stopped Pyro Jack. "Just in time, ya hee-ho!"

Pyro Jack snapped out of his daze, and looked down to his frosty brother. Slurred, he asks, "Eh? What are ya talk-hee-n' about, Frost-hee, ho?" Chef took notice to Pyro Jack's very heavy Irish accent.

"This hee-man give me-hee an inviation to some show-ho!" Jack Frost explained excitedly. "And he-hee said that you could come along as like... A sort of hee-am, I think?"

"Like that we-hee-sal and elf boy duo-ho? Or that hee-man and rat?" Pyro Jack asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Like that, ho!"

Pyro Jack paused for a moment... And suddenly chugged the oil from his lanturn! Chef's eyes widened as Pyro Jack turned around and belched out a fireball! Pyro Jack turned back to the chef and his bro, who seemed unfazed. "Excuse hee-ho. Ah, screw it, ho. Ain't got an-hee-thing better to do anyway, ho."

Chef sighed. Great, now he has to deal with these two. Oh well. Just deal with the cast, and you'll get paid. "Alright, finally. I was starting to get bored walking around. Come on, let's get back to the boat," Chef motioned and started walking away. The Jack Bros. followed as Pyro Jack asked a question.

"Can we-hee sing?"

"No."

"We're gonna do it an-hee-way, ho."

"Of course you are."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gorillaz. When you first think of this name, this word, it's most likely gonna be about one thing: A British band that specializes in alternative rock. Now, at first glances, this wouldn't be much, just a simple rock band. However, as time goes on, people could see that Gorillaz... Was _very _popular. Figurines, t-shirts, merchandise as far at the eye can see. To say that they were well-known would be an understatement.

The band usually consisted of 4 members: Stuart Harold "2D" Pot as the lead vocalist, "Noodle" as the lead guitarist, Russel Hobbs as the drummer, and the man we'll be focusing on today: Murdoc Faust Niccals, the bassist and the one who started it all.

In the middle of London, there was a Studio, Studio 13 to be exact. This is where the band was residing at, at least for the moment. As Noodle russled through the mail, she found one letter, with a red stamp. She looked around the letter, and found something. It was for Murdoc-kun! Quickly, Noodle yelled out for the bassist.

"Murdoc-kun!" Noodle yelled out. Soon enough, she heard loud shuffling and stomping, and quickly, Murdoc ran in, holding his bass like a baseball bat.

"Alright, you fucknuts! You all are going to get the bass if you don't bugger off!" Murdoc yelled out, thinking the yell was a cry for help and something from Murdoc's past came up. The British man's skin was a strange color of green, and his teeth was rotten and crooked. His clothing was rather simple. A black shirt with an upside down cross as a necklace, some jeans, and a jacket. Once the bassist calmed down and saw Noodle perfectly, he sighed. "Fuckin' hell, Noodle. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry!" The Japanese woman giggled as she handed the letter to Murdoc. "But there's mail for you!"

"Mail, eh? You sure it ain't another suck-up letter to face-ache upstairs?" Murdoc grunted, but took the letter anyway. Upon seeing that, yes, the letter was directed to him, Murdoc smiled. Opening the letter with a knife, Murdoc began to read it, grumbling under his breath. He paused for a moment... Before grinning wildly.

"Noodle, tell Russel and face-ache that I'll be gone for 9 weeks. We're about to have the biggest boom in popularity!" Murdoc cackled as he ran upstairs, knocking the now-awoken 2-D out of the way! "Out of the way, dipshit!"

Russel poked his head into the kitchen. "Why's he so excited? We're already popular."

Noodle picked up the letter. She read the letter and smiled. "Oh! It's a reality show."

Russel grunted as he went back to doing Russel things. "I give him a week."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

20-8-9-19 9-19 19-15 19-20-21-16-9-4 23-8-25 4-15 9 8-1-22-5 20-15 7-15 7-5-20 20-8-9-19 20-8-9-14-7

3-8-5-6 8-1-20-3-8-5-20 7-18-21-13-2-12-5-4 23-1-12-11-9-14-7 15-21-20 15-6 20-8-5 16-15-11-5-13-15-14 3-5-14-20-5-18 1-6-20-5-18 3-15-12-12-5-3-20-9-14-7 20-8-5 16-15-11-5-13-15-14 3-8-18-9-19 19-5-14-20 8-9-13 20-8-5 3-1-19-20 23-1-19 1-12-13-15-19-20 3-15-13-16-12-5-20-5 20-8-5-25 10-21-19-20 14-5-5-4-5-4 15-14-5 13-15-18-5 3-15-14-20-5-19-20-1-14-20 1-14-4 3-8-18-9-19 11-14-5-23 20-8-5 18-9-7-8-20 16-5-18-19-15-14 15-18 20-8-9-14-7

3-8-5-6 18-5-12-5-1-19-5-4 20-8-5 12-1-16-18-1-19 6-18-15-13 9-20-19 16-15-11-5-2-1-12-12 1-19 9-20 19-12-1-13-13-5-4 9-14-20-15 20-8-5 23-1-20-5-18 3-12-9-13-2-9-14-7 15-14 20-15-16 15-6 9-20 20-8-5 12-1-16-18-1-19 1-12-15-14-7 23-9-20-8 3-8-5-6 19-21-18-6-5-4 21-16 1-14-4 4-15-23-14 20-8-5 19-8-15-18-5 15-6 20-8-5 3-9-14-14-1-2-1-18 9-19-12-1-14-4-19 21-16 1-14-4 4-15-23-14 21-16 1-14-4 4-15-23-14 21-16 1-14-4 4-15-23-14 9-20 23-1-19 12-9-11-5 9-20 23-1-19 14-5-22-5-18 19-20-15-16-16-9-14-7 3-8-5-6 19-9-7-8-5-4 1-19 8-5 18-5-1-3-8-5-4 6-15-18 8-9-19 23-1-12-11-9-5 20-1-12-11-9-5 1-2-15-21-20 20-15 20-5-12-12 3-8-18-9-19 20-8-1-20 20-8-9-19 20-8-9-14-7 9-19-14 20 3-15-13-9-14-7 15-21-20

21-14-20-9-12 9-20 4-9-4

03-08-05-06 19-21-04-04-05-14-12-25 12-15-15-11-05-04 02-01-03-11 21-16 20-15 19-05-05 01 10-21-13-02-12-05 15-06 16-09-24-05-12-19 16-15-19-09-20-09-15-14-05-04 20-15 12-15-15-11 12-09-11-05 01 02-01-03-11-23-01-18-04-19 12 03-08-05-06 19-13-09-18-11-05-04 09-14 08-09-19 13-09-14-04 23-05-12-12 08-05-18-05 19 20-08-05 06-18-05-01-11-25 12-09-20-20-12-05 20-08-09-14-07

01-12-18-09-07-08-20 25-15-21 20-08-09-14-07 09 10-21-19-20 23-01-14-20 20-15 20-01-12-11

200805 102113021205 1506 160924051219 06121501200504 2008051805 190505130914071225 19081503110504 082108 09 04090414 20 190505 20080120 031513091407 1415181301121225 160515161205 10211920 182114 200805 131513051420 20080525 190505 1305 23051212 0225 011212 1305011419 08012205 01 19050120 092019 2215090305 080104 19151305 19151820 1506 07120920030825 060912200518 1506 0920 1921040405141225 19202120200518091407 011404 0308011407091407 22151221130519 022120 03080506 04090414 20 08012205 20091305 2015 2008091411 0102152120 20080120 1809070820 141523 02050301211905 200805 131513051420 0805 02120914110504 03080506 230119 1514 01 0308010918 15220518 01 031518182116200504 190501 01 2001021205 011404 200805 13011919 1506 160924051219 0914 0618151420 1506 080913

1915 20051212 1305 23080120 0919 0920 20080120 251521 23011420 130919190914071415 0119110504 03080506 1905011803080504 080919 16150311052019 190907080504 011404 2008180523 01 120520200518 1514 200805 2001021205 0114 091422092005 2015 200805 140523 190501191514 1506 2015200112 0418011301

1508 251521 2008091411 0106200518 011212 20080919 20091305 0106200518 011212 20080919 14050712050320 251521 030114 10211920 011615121507092605 23092008 0114 09142209200120091514 2015 19151305 192021160904 0315131605200920091514 251521 2205 071520 01 121520 1506 1405182205 130919190914071415 07181523120504 03080506 06051220 01 120920201205 0621141425 03080506 10211920 1908151511 0920 150606

.- ..- -...- .- ... -...- .- ... -...- .- .- / .- ...- -...- .- -...- .- ...- / .- - -...- ..- .- -...- .- -. -...- ..- - / ..- - -...- .- -...- .- .- -...- ... / ..- - -...- -.. -...- ... / -. -...- .- ...- -...- ..- ..- -...- -. -...- ..- - -...- ... / -. / .- - -...- ..- .- -...- .- -. -...- ..- - / ..- ...- -...- .- -...- .- ...- -...- .- ...- -...- .- / -... -...- ... -...- ..- - / ..- -...- .- -...- ...- -...- .- .- / -. -...- .- ...- -...- ..- - -...- .- ... / ..- - -...- -.. -...- ... / .- .- -...- -. -...- ..- - -...- ...- -...- -.. -...- ... -...- .- ...- / ...- -...- -.. -...- ... -...- -... / -... -...- .- -.. -...- .- ... -...- ..- ...- -...- .- ..- -...- ... -...- ...- / ..- -...- .- -...- ...- -...- .- .- .-.-..

.. / -.- -. - .- / -.- - ..- / - ... .. -. -.- / -.- - ..- / .- -. -.. / -.- - ..- .-. / -... - ... ... / .- .- -. - / - ... .. ... -..- / -... ..- - / .. / -.. - -. .-. - / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.- / - ... .. -. -.- / -.- - ..- / - .- - / -.. - .-.-.- / .. .-. - / .- ..- ... - / -. - .. -. -. / - - / -.-. - .-. .-. ..- .-. - / -.- - ..- .-. / ... .- .-.. .-.. / - ..-. / ..-. .- - . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -. - - / - ... .- - / .. / -.. - / .. - / - -. / .-. ..- .-. .-. - ... . -..- / - .-. / .- -. -.- - ... .. -. -. .-.-.- / .. / .- .. ... ... / .. / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / ... - - .-. .-.-.- / .. / .- .. ... ... / .. / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / - .- -.- . / .. - / .- .-.. .-.. / ... - - .-. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-..-. / - .. ... ... .. -. -. -. - .-.-.- / ... - .-. .-. - .- ..-. ..- .-.. .-.. -.- / ... .- .. -.. .-.-.- / -.-. ... . ..-. .-. ... / . -.- . ... / .- . .-. . / -... . -. .. -. -. .. -. -. / - - / -.. .-. - - .-. / -.. - .- -. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -.-. ... . ..-. / -. .-. ..- -. - . -.. .-.-.- .-.-..

"Take. The. Invite," Chef demanded.

"𝔗𝔞𝔨𝔢. 𝔗𝔥𝔢. ℑ𝔫𝔳𝔦𝔱𝔢," ℭ𝔥𝔢𝔣 𝔡𝔢𝔪𝔞𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔡.

"̴̢͖͆ ̸̤̾͒ ̸̮͗ ̵̙͛ ̵̧͚͝ ̵̬͉̈ ̶̦̓͝ ̷̩́͑ ̸͓̊̏.̵̝̈͆ ̷͍̽̉ ̷̖͈̌ ̶̡̛̞̾ ̵̡̆͜ ̷̫̰͌ ̴̣̠̌ ̴̯̃.̸͉̅ ̴͕̝̃ ̵͕͇̈́̒ ̶͉́̆ ̵̮͈͌ ̶̧̬͂̾ ̷̝̍̾ ̸̩͗̿ ̴͈̲͋ ̴̠̇̉ ̴̘̊̎ ̴̙̓͌ ̶̟͇̆ ̵̞͈͗,̸̫̖͆̇"̵̼̊̍ ̶͓͍͌̔ ̵͚͋̐ ̸͇͇́̕ ̴̫̈ ̶̝̤̊̒ ̷̨́́ ̸̬̗̀͝ ̷̯̦͒̏ ̶̦̇̓ͅ ̶̢̽ ̸͎̎ ̷̥̀ ̷̮̻̂͂ ̷̞͋ ̵͎͝ ̷̟̽̃ ̶̼̃ ̵̺̏ ̶̩̺͗̈́ ̵̥͒ ̷̪͂͐ ̴̗͐ ̵̨̟̄ ̵̡̕ ̵̥̪̊͘ ̴̮̀.̴̠͂̐

"Ｔａｋｅ． Ｔｈｅ． Ｉｎｖｉｔｅ，" Ｃｈｅｆ ｄｅｍａｎｄｅｄ．

"̷̮̟̉̈́ᴛ̵̗̪̓̈́ᴀ̷͓̜̌ᴋ̵̹̓ᴇ̵͉̘̌͛.̸͙͝ ̶͉̊ᴛ̶̙̀̿͜ʜ̷̙͝ᴇ̴̗͑̆.̴͎̂ ̶͓̻͝ɪ̷͕̔͐ɴ̸̬̝̾ᴠ̴̜͇͋͘ɪ̷̤͆ᴛ̴̣͉̋́ᴇ̶̤̆,̸̗͒͋"̵̺͌͠ ̵͉͒͝ᴄ̶̧̓ʜ̶̲̖̓ᴇ̸͔̘͊ꜰ̶̧̻͛ ̵̧͋ᴅ̷͕̓̓ᴇ̸̧͈̒̈́ᴍ̵̙̫͛̚ᴀ̴̪̎̏ɴ̵̯̀͆ᴅ̵̜̋ᴇ̴̡̥͝d̸͍̿͜.̸̡͉̽

"̸̡͕͊̀̈̀͋͂͠T̶͕̥͍̪͖̥̀a̶̪͓̖̗̅̓̓̐̄͑̏͝͝ḱ̵̨͚̪̦̬͙͖̗̔̋̃̓͝ͅȇ̵̘̫̙͎̮̤̋͂͊͂̀̔̈́̏.̶̤͙̲̘͖̤̟̬̺̿̍́̾̾̈́̍͘͜͝ ̵̨͊T̷͎̣̣̰̩́̕ĥ̵̨̬̟̘̮̪͎̟̽̾̂̒ͅe̸͔̎̄͋̑̕.̴̖͛͝ ̴̙̟̇́Ḭ̶̧̛̩̩̻̙͈͍̥̀̆̐́̍̄͑̈͜͝n̵̜͈̭̬̟̠͓̝̟̲͋̓̏v̷̗̱̤̓̆̈́͒̎͝į̶̻̬̬́ţ̷̡͕͖̝̠̦͔̄͊́͌̂͛͘̚͝͠è̴̡̻̖͙̝̣̠̲̫̌̐̓̏̐͆̽̚͝,̸͔̣̝̈́͑̏̆"̴̢̧͉̟͎̞̼͔͚̅͊̎͗̅͑̀͜ ̸̧̛̗͖͍͕̀̓̑͗̐̄̌Ĉ̵̛̱̹̺͖͕̈̈́͐͑̌ͅh̴͕͕̟̳͐̐̌e̸̡̛̙͕͔̦͎̽͋̈́͌f̴͉̻͌ ̸̡̫̌̈̈́͌̽͊͂̈́̀d̴̞͎̗̘̮̻̅̀͜ė̴̜̠͍͉̯̀͜ḿ̴͔̖̳̬͒̽̋̈́̔̉á̴̢̜̯̱̹͚̦̆̇̋́̅̓͑͠n̸̲̝̳̹̯̈́̐̃̾̔͑̎̆͐͝ḋ̶͉̆ĕ̴̡̪̣̩͔̇̀̂̆̾̓ͅd̵̢̼̹̔͛́.̸͔͇̖͙̻̟̹͔͊̒͌͛͆͜͝ͅ

"ₜₐₖₑ. ₜₕₑ. ᵢₙᵥᵢₜₑ," Cₕₑf dₑₘₐₙdₑd.

A̸̛͕͐Á̴̡͓A̶̫̞̿̚B̴̘̟͗B̴̭͛Ä̸̮ͅB̷͓͎͊B̵̼́Ḇ̷̪́̑A̴̙͔͌͝ ̶̗͎̂B̴̦̀̅Ā̸̱̋Ä̶̰́B̵̦̞̉B̷̜̞̓A̶̰͖̐A̶̝̤͌B̴̲̱̅̒B̴̮̍B̷̲̃̾Å̷̯̝̓Ắ̷̮B̴͔̅͋A̴̤̍̕A̶̖͛͘B̸̗̉B̷̭̫͂A̸̦̜̾A̷̢͍̐Ă̴̞̌ ̸̳͔́B̶̞́͠Ả̵͈̯A̸̮̍Ā̶̬B̷̰̂̃A̴̘͌̃A̴̞̾͝B̴̘͎͌Ä̶̫A̶͈̓͑Á̶̞̥Ã̶͍̓A̸̲̫̍A̷̞͛Ã̴̠͠A̷̡̭͆͘B̵̟͒A̴̰̍͠B̸͍͑͋B̷̼̮̽̓A̸̹̮͋B̵̝̓͜A̵̰͛̍B̸̡̤̀B̶͉̏͗B̷͔̉B̸̿̈́ͅA̷͉̺͋A̵̯̓Ä̶̟ ̷̞͙́̕A̶̢̟̒̆Ḅ̴̘͐B̶̜̐͘A̸͐ͅÃ̴̡̔Ḁ̶̿̂Á̷̼͖B̷̩̐͆A̶͓̪͂̃Ạ̸̄A̷̧̩̓Ã̸̧̛A̸̠̦͑̕A̵̲͝Ä̷̰́̅A̶̮̭͐B̶̪̂̃B̶̰̪̂A̵͕̞̚B̴̢̾ ̵̙͖̿B̵̝̝̽͆A̶̩̎̒ͅA̷̛̲̠͋B̷̨͓̊͑B̷͔̈́͒A̷̟̣͒A̴̡̞̕͠B̸̢̕B̴̥̒B̵͕̓͝A̴̧̰͐̈B̶̧͍̎A̶̛̗Å̴̘Ã̶̡Ḃ̴̩̻A̷̧͛Ȃ̴̟̱B̶̜͔̓A̷̡͒͝ ̶̛̗̄Ȃ̶̡̺Å̸̰̻̃A̵̧̾͑B̴̘̌͒Ḇ̵͒̅Ǎ̷̡̒B̷͓̀B̴̜̎͝B̴̨̥͘A̸̡̭̅ ̴̜̀B̷̡̲̈Ã̷̡̅Ḁ̴̤̽B̸̖̐̚B̶͇̉Ą̸̊̉ͅA̷̛̦̱B̸̾ͅB̵̹̕B̵̙̮͌A̸̤͆À̴̫̙̉B̷̜̕A̴̠̿Á̵̯̉B̶̦̊B̵̖̄Ạ̶́Ả̶̮̬Ä̸̟̣́ ̶̯͕̾͛B̵̻́Ă̸̧͍̄B̷̭̯͊A̴̳͊͌Ä̶͈̖́Ă̵̹B̵̹͐̀B̵̧̛͚̚Á̴̞B̶̳̋͜À̶͍̩A̴̘̮͗̃A̸̗͒͜͝B̷͓̠̎B̵̝̂̕Ȃ̶̧̮A̴̮͊͗B̶̹͔̽̀A̷̝̻͗͠Ǎ̸̘̳B̸͇͋̂A̵̦̦͑A̴̻͔͑A̸͍̎B̵͈̟̆̀B̸̗̪̈͝Ả̷̢̚Ä̸͇B̷̧͙͊̌Ḁ̶̜̓B̵̨̢̓̒A̶̟̎̋Ȧ̶̤Ḅ̴̯̉B̷̛̭Ȧ̸͔A̵̞̬͂̈́Á̷̭Ä̵̜A̸̢͔̋̓Ā̸̹͜B̵̗̒̍B̸̳͂Ā̶̡̩B̷̖̀Ą̵̭͂͋A̵̮̋Å̸͖̪B̶͇̈́̌B̴͈͕̾́ ̴̹́̆B̶̜̯̊̆A̵̳͆͝B̸͓̈́B̶̛͎͖̿A̷͖̱͝͝Ă̶̬͔Ḁ̵͆̀ͅB̴̥̏̎B̵͚͆̽B̶̳̼̍A̸̢͔͛A̴̩̓Á̷̞̥̈́A̴̝͂́ͅA̴͔͝B̶̳͝A̵̡̒Ă̶̗B̴͖̖̀͑B̴̘̊͝ ̷̣̓̈́B̷͓̈́͠A̶̜̱̒A̸͈͂̇B̷͉͌͠B̴̩̖̈́̕Ä̷͙́A̵̘͖͆́B̶̧͔̄B̴̬̿̿B̸̧̛̺A̷̲̋A̷̖͑́Ḅ̸̍A̸̛̘̺A̷͈̚B̵͎́B̶̤́Ȁ̸̭̰͌Ä̵̯́́Ä̵͙́̀ ̴͕́͊B̸̢͉̐A̴̹̋̾Ä̶͚́̓Ā̷̝͈B̸͓̂A̸̭̐A̵̰͝B̴̦̫̏A̸͕̤̋Ą̵̩̉ ̷͍̩̆B̶̬̝̅A̵͕̒̐A̷͓͕͊̎B̶̝͚̂͠B̶̥̦̄̄B̵͚̋͝Ă̷͍Ả̴̞Á̵̬͈̒B̴̛͇̙B̷̧̧͗B̸͋͠ͅA̵͛͌͜Ä̶̺́̈Ä̸̲͉́Ạ̷͑͠ͅB̴̛̥̜Â̴͕͇̂Â̷̙A̶̺͋̓Á̴̠͌B̶͍̦́͋B̸̹̻͗̊A̵̤̩͐͊B̴̭̻͠Ą̵́Ȧ̵̘̟Ḃ̷̰̚B̸̧͔̔̓Ȧ̶͉͋ ̷̗̩̐̓B̶̺̌Ḁ̵̦͑͒Ą̷̄́B̸̞̠̽B̶̻̋Ä̶̢́B̴̜̣́͛B̸̯̠̾B̷̝͠ͅẢ̶̤ ̵̰͌̋A̴̲̎̆Ả̵͇A̵̻̾̚B̶̯̄B̷͙͌̾A̵͇̞̔B̷͖̀B̷̯̬̈́B̴̧̜̽͠A̴̔̃ͅ ̵̪̃Á̸̘͉Ä̸̺̀B̷̢̤̽́B̵͎͒B̸̟͋͝Å̸̼̓Ä̵̹̭́̎B̷̫̣̔Ẳ̷̤͓A̴̦͈̚B̵̢̡͂Ȧ̷̲̺Ȁ̶̮̆ͅA̷͇͑̚B̶̖͙͂A̶̤̥͑͝A̶̧̰̋͝B̴̻͠A̶͍͕̾̋A̴͇͝ ̸̱̀A̴͔͌B̵͎̻̔̄A̷̝̱͗A̵̤͒́Ǎ̶͎̦ ̵̼̄͝Ạ̴̎̔ͅB̶̜̞͌͗Ả̷͕̭̑B̸̺͐͠B̷̙͕̀͐A̶̡̛B̸̪̠͝A̸̧̠̎̌B̷͚̪͗͝B̸͕́͐ͅ ̶̧̀A̸̳̋B̸̼̻̓̒B̵̠̋̀Ä̶̜̒A̶̼̞̽̂Á̷̯Ă̸͓B̶̛̥͌A̸̼̩͑A̴̩͑Ḇ̴̼̚͝A̷̱̹͆À̷̬͛B̵̫̃̋A̷̛̹͑B̷̠̥̋Ả̵̮͈Ạ̸̹̃B̷̝̊A̵̲̕ ̶͔͑B̴͓̬͒͠À̵̢̓B̴̼̟͑̋A̴̟̓̋A̴̯͌A̶͈͛B̶̻̟̌͊B̶̖̫̄Ḇ̶̉B̴̻͌ ̶̣̲̌B̷̥́̐A̷̺̰̽͒A̸̪͉̓̍B̵̭̭̉B̵̹̊̀A̷̦͋̈A̷̧̙͊B̶̩̫̈́̊B̵̧̗̃B̶̹̩̄̏A̴̢̼͊̽A̷̞̍B̵̼̊Å̸͙̟Ă̸̻͂À̷̟̽B̴̻̫̌Ä̷͈͕Ȧ̵̪͌Ą̵̛̬̓B̷̭̟̉A̶̦̒̕A̴̢̾A̶̢͌̓B̷̗̻͗ ̸̺̿ͅȀ̶̬̕Ȃ̶̡̬͝A̶̢͚̚Ḅ̵̒̾B̴̰̓Ā̷̦̿Ȧ̴̘̟͘Ȁ̵̡͉Ḁ̷̝̊Ȁ̸̙͖B̷̯̈́͑A̴̱̭̍A̷͛͝ͅB̵̜̅B̶̢̞̀Ả̷̢̫̏A̸̩͛͜A̷͉̽͗A̶͚͋͆Ȁ̸͈̊ ̵̡̱̉A̶͎̒̾B̶̫͆̑Ạ̴̄͝Ä̵͖͎́̐A̵̜͚̽̾ ̵̳̈́̏Å̷͕̊B̵̛̲͋A̸̹͂B̴͎̥̾B̵̲̎Ạ̵͂B̶̖̽Ă̶̠B̵͈͒B̵̥̈́͐ ̸̮̩̕Å̷̍ͅÂ̷͈̣̍A̸͍̻̎̑B̷̗͛ͅȀ̵̠B̸̖͎͗Ḁ̷͗̑Ȃ̸̘A̸̞̳͊B̴̘̖́͘A̶̤̎̓Ḁ̴̟̍̅A̵̼͌͜À̷̭̃A̵̭̯͘͘B̴͓̐͝A̶̝̝͋A̵̢̼̓B̵͇̀̕Ȧ̷̝̬Á̵̳Á̸̲͔̔B̴̤̆̈́B̶͖̠́͊B̴̯͛̂ͅ ̸̤̫͝͝B̸͖͆A̵͎̐A̸͔͠B̴̛̥B̵̧̩̈́̀Ä̸͍͉́̇Ȁ̸̦͐B̸̪̹́Ḃ̵͕̗͌B̴̳̈́Ă̸͎͔͂A̴̮̎̇ͅB̶͇̗͗͋A̶̼̐Ȃ̴̫A̴̫͙̾͠B̸̢̬̄̀A̵̠̽Ä̷̗͍́Â̸̮̠͛B̵̝͐̔ͅĄ̸͛͘Ä̴̲̙̐Ä̴͚͐Ḅ̵͙̈́̄ ̸̫͕̃B̵̹̄̉Å̵̝B̴̢̘̈́B̵̼̔̈́Á̵̺̰̚A̵̧̐Ǎ̵͚̖̕B̴̺̀B̸͚̠͂B̸̼̭̀͠À̴ͅB̵̺̿͛B̷̜͕̓̑B̴̠̖͘͘Ą̴̠͐A̵̡̻͑͝B̸̩͘À̵͎̖B̸͚̫̉̏B̷̟̄Ḁ̶̼̒A̷̬̒ͅB̸̘̙͠A̷̢̖͐Ạ̴̯̀̔ ̵̗̋̅A̴̧̭͌A̶̤͌B̶͚̺͐̿A̶̤͝A̴̧̮͝B̴̢͉͛͠Ä̵̯B̸͇͈̄A̴̱̎͝B̸͍̑͠Å̶̢̰̐A̵̡͙̔B̶̙̃̕͜Á̴͇Ą̵̉̿Ä̴̲͍̈́B̷̠̦̈B̷̫̋́A̴̱͆̈B̷̭̈B̴͇͝͝Ä̵̢͔́A̸͍͒́B̴̦̺̋B̸̮̈́ ̸͈̇B̷̟͝À̸̺B̸͙̂͝B̸̖͒A̵̹͑A̸̻̓A̸̘̙̚B̸̝̆B̶̫̖̿͆B̷̩̩̃B̶͎̼̍͝B̶̯̏ͅA̶̖̘͗A̷͈͛̾Ă̸͖̲ ̴̗̦͑A̵̞̔͝A̷͖̝͛͊Ǎ̶͎̘B̸̛̼̙̄B̴̠͑͛A̷̘͈͘B̶̂̋͜B̸̫̖̌̋B̸͖̗̒A̸͕̚ ̵͙̮̿͒B̷̺͘A̴͖͠Ȁ̸̺̲B̵̮͂B̸͓̊A̴͔̒A̶̩̍̎B̸̠̀B̷̻̒̓B̴͔̾Â̸̭̬͑Â̸͇̥B̷̤͚̂̓Ă̷̡̫̚Ă̴͉B̴̥̞̕B̶̨̈́̕͜A̸͎͈̕A̵̳̾̅Ḁ̸̳͂͠ ̸͖̙͐B̸̨͓̀̍A̶̤͇̒̕Ä̸͎́̂B̷̜́̈́B̷̼͘A̸̮͔͌A̵͎͠B̷͗͐ͅB̷̠́B̵͇̺͛Ă̷͕̦͝Ḇ̸̡̈́͆A̸͓̾̀A̴̠̞͋͝A̷̪͌̽À̸̡̪B̶̰̄B̴̲̲̽̆A̸̦͋̕B̸̤͒A̸͓̋B̵͈̅A̵̰͆̊B̸̢͚̾́Ą̸͑͠ ̶̯̮̽͝Ả̶͇̕B̸̨̑̕Ą̵̥̌̈́A̴̦̓A̵̦̔͗ ̷̡̇̾Å̶̳B̷̳͛͌B̷̙̍͝ͅA̷̖̋Ȁ̸̯̟ ̸͎̖̏B̵̹̲̔͘A̶̻͆B̶̟̝̾B̴̡̺̉͠A̴̙͑̈́͜A̵̤̹̍B̷̧̭͑Ḅ̷͝B̵͙̂ͅA̷͈̓B̵̝̅̇A̵̬̔̚A̴͍̤͝A̵̡͋̚B̶͎̰͋B̸̭͚͘͝A̴͎̬̕A̶̳͙̚B̸̮̜̀B̴̛̖̳̆Ȧ̵̦̫A̷̘͌͝B̵̨͂̏ͅB̶̡̥̓̔B̵̛̠̪ ̵̦̹͂À̶͇͊B̶͍̋̓Ä̵̝͂A̵̪̟͐͠Ă̶̝̋B̸̗͂̈́A̵̱̒͌A̴͔̼̍B̷̜̔̔ͅB̶̞̾͐ ̷͈̞̎̕A̷̪̘͠B̴͈̰͆B̴̨̑A̶̩͔̎A̸͓͌Ǎ̸̜͉B̴͖̊̔Ą̵̥͐Ḁ̸̓̎A̴͕̲̓͂B̴̭̻̀̈́A̸̯͈͝Ą̶͍̃̅B̶̦́͌À̵̠̳͘B̴̡̓͜A̵͎͝ͅA̴̝͙͝B̵͍̦͆̚Ȃ̵͎͍A̷̫̔̐B̴̲̂͜A̷̖̓́ͅA̸̢̾A̶̘͎̋͂Á̴̞͘Ḃ̸͕B̶̥͉̉̚Ȧ̸͇Ḃ̷͕͖̈́Ä̷͙̪́̈́A̶̩͑B̵͈́B̷̺̻̄͝A̴̹͝A̴̘̓B̵̺̚B̵̖̝̂̓A̸̯̼͐͘B̴̼̬̀Á̵̙͖͆B̶͎̓̒B̵̞̳̓B̴̫͊Á̷͇ ̸̗̂͒Ä̶̙͔́B̷͙̔A̶͓͒͒B̷̠͊̎B̴̬̪̓̒A̷̧̙̔A̵͕̺͐̕A̸̘͒̉Á̶̠A̷̩̖͛Ȧ̵̘̦́B̴̻̟̒̏B̶͕̹̄Á̷͎̜͆Ạ̵̤̇͌A̴̲͒͑A̵͔̲̅̒B̴̭̜͐̈́Ǎ̴̺̎A̴͚̽̚A̴̚͜͠B̴̪̾͋B̵̤̐Á̵̗͝B̴͖̈́B̴̢̦̀A̴̖͚̓Ã̸͎B̸̹͉̐͋B̴̯̉A̷̿̈ͅA̶̧̳̍B̵̲̃A̸̪̯̾̕A̴̬̞̿A̴̯̽̐Ą̶̟̔̊A̴̛̞͚̐Ḅ̴͇͒͌B̴̩͗͘ ̵̤̃B̶͕́̉À̴̯̜̍A̵͓͗B̸͇͙͆B̷͓͝A̴̲͑B̶͕̥̑B̵͇̩͊B̶̖̮̈́Ȃ̸̲͕ ̸̛̱̑Ä̸͕̣́B̶̭̕Ḅ̷͕͊A̴̺̼̒̽B̶̞̎A̷̜̾͛B̶͈͑Ḇ̵̡́͠B̸̐͜͠Ǎ̶̮ ̷̼̭͛͛A̴̩̅̽B̵̟̎B̶̳̣̓B̴̹̈́A̸̲͝A̴̝̳͆B̵͓̟̈͆B̶̨̉Ḁ̷́́͜B̵̥͉̊A̶̡̬̋̒A̵͍̭̍͒B̴͈͕͑Á̵͎̈A̶̢͗ ̷̣͘̚B̶̘̙̂A̷̬͔̒͗Ȧ̵͚͍͒B̷̛̦̰͂Ă̸̻̥B̷̧̚À̷͉̊B̵̳͆͘A̸̺̮͊A̶̬̠͒͛Á̸̝̰̀Ả̴̬̓A̷̲͒B̵͇͂͒Ḃ̸̨̪͗Å̶̢̘Á̴̠A̶̺͉̿B̵͎̥̿̍B̶̪̅̅A̷̭̣̎́Ā̷̠̞̉B̴̢͔́Ă̵͇̠A̶̻͊A̶̳̾̐B̸̦͋̂B̶̺̙͑A̸̤̓B̵̻͍̎̉Ä̴̛͕̝́B̷͖̒͐Å̸̦̙͂B̷͇̟̋͘B̵̮́̔B̶̹̏B̶̡̝̏Ả̸̠̦Ã̴̧A̵̲̲͌̂ ̵͚̓A̷̹̐̈́A̴͔̪͒̽Á̴̙͉̌Ḇ̴̨̐A̵̠̾͗A̸̠̘̽A̵̩̿̇B̷̨̨̿̓B̷̧̖̈̚B̴̹͒A̷̱̽A̶̢̟͒B̸̙̓͗A̶̮̿͝À̷̭̕A̴͉͚͆A̷͕̾́B̵̧̦̽̎A̴̫̒̀B̸̙̬͊ ̸̫͝B̵̡̒A̸̱̍B̶͎́B̸͉̻̍́A̵͇̓A̴͈̍͆͜A̴̜͛͘A̶̩̣͋̚A̴̯̽͐A̴̙̫̒B̴͔̦͂͐Ā̷̺Ȃ̵͔͌Ḇ̵̔Ą̴̯̎͊ ̶̝͉̉͂Ȃ̴̢̙Ā̵̱̕B̶̤̈B̴̰̏Ȃ̸͈͜A̶̠͎̓̊B̴̟̮̋B̸͇͝B̸̲̬̓͘A̸̞̫͊͆A̸̮̒͝B̴̪̽B̸̨̲̑Ä̶̢̳Ḅ̸͗͂À̷̧̼̈́À̵̹̉B̷̝̠̏A̶͍̖̐͠Ä̷͔̞́ ̷̇ͅA̴̛͙̹̕A̷̻͕̅̿A̴̞̍A̸̰͆B̵͓̍Ã̶̡̧A̸̛̙Ằ̴̗̝Ǎ̷̺̦̽A̶̩̥͝A̸̫̟̋Ḁ̴̭̓̾Ã̸̮͝B̶̟́̽Ą̷͙͊À̶̭̥B̵͙̳̈́Ạ̴͝B̵̭̓͒A̶͍̽ ̴̬̀̕Â̷̻͚B̶͓͇̌B̴͎̞̔B̶̤̚Á̷̢̝A̷̢̳̅B̶͇̈́͊B̷͚͓͛͐A̸̡̗̐B̷̥̀̓ ̷̦̾͗B̷̞͉̏̋Á̵͍̟̐A̵̹̎ͅB̴̲̓͜B̷̌́͜A̴̠̼͊Ã̴̧̫͌B̵͇̞̽B̷̠͉͆B̶͓̪̋̉Ä̸̟À̶̲̺B̸͚̀̓Â̷̺͂A̷̛͚̱ ̴̞̉Ă̷͓B̸͔͒A̷̼͠B̶̼̉B̴̛̠͊A̴̢̾͝A̵̠̅A̸̫̤͌Ȁ̵̧Ã̸̘̙̊A̸̻̅̚B̵̠̳́B̸̪͝B̸̠̰̋͐B̶̼̐̀B̸͈͑̈́A̷̺͔̚͘Ȃ̴͍̋A̸̢̖̓B̵̹̘̆̑A̸̬͒Ȧ̶ͅẠ̸̘̐͆Á̵̬̣À̷̰͈̈B̵͙̀Ḁ̵̮̀Á̸̯̲̚B̷͔͎̎A̶͗͝ͅ ̴̗̣̎Ã̸͎̏B̴͈̐͜Ä̴͇̘B̷̮̯̂B̷̨͂͝Ǻ̴̜̳A̸͕̋Ḅ̶͚͗͝A̷̳̓̚Â̷͔̝A̴̫͊͝ͅA̸̩͋͋Ã̵̙Ǎ̵̤Â̶̬̠B̷̩̽͆A̸̦͑B̶͖͛A̶͕̖͛B̷̛̞̜̈A̴͉̔B̵̠̺̕A̸͐ͅA̵̼͚͗Ạ̵̲̓A̶̟͈̅̚B̵̪̹̂B̴̧̙̓͐Ǎ̶͚́B̷̼̬͝A̷͔̼͂Ä̸͔̬́B̵̨̃B̷̧̠̀Ạ̸̉ ̴̱͕̇̈́B̶͚͑͆À̷̰̒A̷̻̼͒B̴̲͛͂B̸̡̦̅Ạ̵̋Ả̶̰͖B̸͇̓Ḇ̸̼̊B̸̯̋̆A̷͓͕̅̏A̶̫͌̎B̵̩̗̋Ā̴́ͅÂ̴̪ ̵̢̫̉̊Ả̵̗A̴͎͈̐̾B̶͖̅B̷̧́Ȁ̷ͅȂ̶̺̥́B̷̢́͊Ả̵̠̝̽B̷̡̭́B̸͔̟̌͝A̴̻͂B̸̞̟͒̈́Ã̵̘̳Ȃ̴̰͉Ą̴͍͆̍B̸̧͔̃̚A̴̲͑̑ͅÂ̷̙B̸̧͖̕B̷̡̲̈A̸̭̻͂͠Ạ̶̇̀A̴̡̋B̷̼͕̎̉Ȃ̸̟̰Ä̶̲͖́Ă̷̡̹̿B̴̻͕̒B̴̩̥̃B̸̳͗̚͜B̷͓̅͘ͅB̵͙́̍Ǎ̸̟͑A̸̬̔̏A̷͈̫̎͝ ̶͙̄Ȁ̵͔͈B̴̥͗Ḃ̴̤͑ͅA̴͕̻͂Ä̴̤A̷̦̚Ȃ̸̩̽A̸̺͓̾̓A̶̢͝Ḁ̴̏̿B̷̯̳͐͝Ă̸͎͔͝A̵̛͈̿B̷͔̙̅̋A̷̮͖̽̂B̸̹̭̓A̸̧̖̓̇Ă̷̪̪͐B̸̪͆͝ͅA̷̛͎̕ ̶̱̒B̴͓̹̈́̽Ā̶̟͙A̸̹̹̽̈́Â̸̤̤̑B̵̼̼͐̋A̴͍͌͜͝B̶͎̗̈́̽A̸̯̮̾͒Ą̶̤̽̍A̷̙͆Å̸̮͓̀A̷̱͂̋B̴͇̋͂B̷̺͔͛́A̵̱͑̕A̷͇̓̏A̷̖̓B̷͉̈́B̴̙͎̓B̵̺̞̄̓B̶͚̬̃͠A̶̳̝͌Â̴̧͉B̸̫̍̈B̵͔͆ ̸̲̀̀B̴͔͠A̵͍̞̽A̴̪̐B̴̭̈͆B̴̩̀́͜Á̸̘̩A̶͐͜B̵̹̄B̸̝̝̀B̴̦͒A̷̝͎͋͛À̶̘̎B̵͔̩̽A̷̳͖̋Ã̴̤͌B̴̰̌̃A̷̠̔Ã̴͇͉Ā̶̜̝B̴̳͔̆͠Á̸̼̠̒A̶̠̬͐͝B̸͖̂A̶̬̎̒A̶͔͋̕ ̵̫̌͑Ḇ̵̊A̸̖̓̌B̵̠̓B̶̡̲̕͝Ḁ̷̀̾A̴͎̲̎B̶̲̼͑͐A̴̗͐͝A̸̼̅̆Ǎ̸̜͔̚B̶̯̋Ã̷̢͆Ä̵͕B̵̠͋B̴̟̀̚ͅA̷̯̓̈́Ä̵̹́B̷̜̲̍B̵̗͛́B̵̟͐͗ͅ ̵̞̫̒B̵̑͜A̷̙̬͝A̵͍̎͒B̷̤̚B̶̦̹̌̂À̵̮͚A̵̪̓B̴̙̈ͅB̴̙́B̴͍̂A̵̤̾̓Ǎ̸̟̐B̵̙̌̇A̵͕̟͌A̵͇̞͐͑ ̵͙͌A̵̠͑͜B̴̬̠͋͑A̷͎̮̕̕A̵̗̽̾A̵̹͒A̶̢͝Ḅ̵̽ͅB̸̛̲ͅA̴̡̲̽͆B̸̩̬̓͐B̵̡̗̈́A̴͓̽̏B̷̨̟̈́̎Ä̵̻B̷͍͋A̵̱̯̋̅B̷̲̐A̴̘͍͊À̸̲͜À̸͔̄B̸͖͝Ǎ̶͚̾Å̸͍̮̆B̶͇̚͝B̶͍͆A̶̡͌̈́A̸̰͉̍B̸͇̠́Ȁ̵̙͜A̷̪̓̽ ̶͈̓Å̴̭͘B̴̼̖̂͘B̷̜̎̿A̶̘̫͂Ȃ̷͉̿A̵̛͖͠B̴̾̿͜Ă̵̛̮A̸̼͇̎̂Ả̵͎̂B̴̫̀͠A̸̮̩͒Ä̷͉̘́͒Ḃ̷̜A̷̡̔͝B̸̜͒A̸̖̜̓A̵͕̽͑B̷̭́͠A̶̫͝Ả̶͔B̷͈̩̏͊À̶̭A̶̫̞͊À̵͖Ä̵͚͝B̴̢̥͋̀B̸̗͊A̴̳͗͌B̸̘̻͑A̸̡̞̿͠A̸͉̓̿B̴̼͠B̸̥̬͆A̷̭̐́A̴̲̻̿̋B̶̢͍̅B̶̯͌Ạ̶̱̄B̸̪̤͆̊A̵̫̥͋̈́B̶̜̋̐B̴̻̲͛B̸̢͓̒Ä̷̢̳́ ̴̛͇B̷̬̒Ā̴̗̗̓Ȁ̵̜B̴̨͕͛͊Ǡ̵̱̤Ȁ̵̧̺͗B̷̛̹̂A̷͚͂Á̵͔̙̎A̴̡̹͂̏A̶̜̅Ā̶̭͔̐Ḅ̴̰̍͛B̶͈͌A̸̤͈͠À̵͇A̴̢̓ͅB̵̭͒Ḃ̶͇̜̽B̵̥̝̓͒Ȁ̵͓̎Á̴̡̱͑B̵̦̅́Â̶̻̕A̸͌̚͜A̶̳̽̇A̸̦͂̆Á̴̼Ḇ̵͔̈́͛B̴̖̊͂

-̶̞̾ ̴̧̣͘-̵̡̄̔.̷̩̊͘.̵̞̼̑̀.̴̧̗͋ ̵̰͐/̴̞͎͆ ̵͈̭̽.̶͈̆.̷̹́-̶̬̏̚ ̵̜̆̃.̵̲̂.̴̨̖̆̈́-̶͇̑͠ ̷̜̬͌.̴̥̹̕.̷̞̓-̸̦̪͝ ̷̤̌̌-̶̭̖̌̽.̴̟̀.̴̯̓̑.̸̗͑ ̵̱͌-̶͔́͐ ̸̠̋̋͜-̵̣͐͊.̵̱͋.̴̳́ ̸̌ͅ/̵̯́͋ ̸̛̰͌-̸̜̥͌ ̶̩̙̍̀.̵͙̍.̸̞̬͠-̵͚̜̾͒ ̸̨̺̑̔.̸̼̇.̴͇̳̇-̷̬̐ ̸͙̾͘.̵̼̟͛͠.̸͓̈́͛.̵̭̟͝ ̴͈̳̅̽-̸̦̔̎ ̶̬̪̽́-̶͉̳͆.̸̩̊͊͜ ̴̹͛/̶̧̗͝ ̴̫͎̊.̸̗̉͊.̷͗̉͜-̶̹̍͜ ̴͚̔̀.̸̻̈ͅ-̴̹̀ ̷͓͌̔-̴͎̀̓ͅ ̴̨̳̽̈́.̸̧̙͠-̷̤̐ ̴̢̌/̷̧̋͋͜ ̴̢̯̆̚-̸̧͛ ̵̡͇̓-̵̮͛.̶̛̱̘ ̵̤̒.̶͙̆.̷̻͍͆-̷̽͜ ̸͇̈́̆.̶̨̇-̵̱̾͜ ̵̦̿͒.̷̻́.̷̖̄͂-̸̡̂ ̸̝̘̋.̶̡͎͂̋.̸̲͔̈͘-̴̘̹̄̒ ̷̺͈̒.̶̠̯̋.̸̢̛̌͜-̷͇̋̚ ̴̥̹̔͂.̶̱͠.̷͚̭̌-̴̩̕ ̸͈̭̈͝/̵͙͐ ̴̝͉͒̈́-̸̳̀ ̴͕͎̿̀-̵̩̝̌̀.̷̳̆ ̸̟͘/̶̥̾͘ ̸̧͐̑.̶̙̂̓.̷̥̃̈-̶͉͋̈ ̸̮̾.̵̱̬̅̋.̷̰̀̈.̸͓̍̀ ̴̬̄-̸͎̀ ̴̣̳̑.̵͔̀̚-̷̧̟̍ ̵̯̏̕.̶̡̜͛-̴̗̮́͂ ̶̱͍͛-̸̦̟̇͒ ̴̨̐.̴̥̯͋.̷̼͉̋-̸͈͒̑ ̷͉͊̆-̴̡̣̀.̴͉̆.̶̡̘̑͝.̷̟̫̈́ ̶̯̽̉/̴͈͓̓͋ ̷̙̣͂.̸̠̌.̶̣̭͗̈́-̵͔̇ ̸̝̜̐-̶̧̮͝ ̸͕̽-̵̖͒ ̴̮̇͠.̷͔̿̃.̴͉̏̉-̷̏͋ͅ ̸̰͔̐.̶̩̀.̵̘̣̒-̶̞̋ ̵͍͝͝.̵̜͕̓-̵̻͓͒ ̶͔͆/̵̲̊ ̵͈̔̇-̴͔̖̌̄ ̷̥͇̽.̸͉̓.̷̘̻͑̐-̴̳̏ ̸̙̻͑͝/̶̗͆ ̵͉̼̀̐-̵̣̦̂ ̷̥̳͛͒-̴͙͙̆̀.̴͖̔ ̵̣̐.̵͙͕̍.̴͙͘-̴̘́ ̷̩̈́-̷̰̆̏ ̴͍͝.̵̧̒.̵̟̙͐͠-̵̺̲̓ ̸̤̎.̷̲̱͐.̷̢͆̚.̵̝̱̓ ̷̀͌͜/̸̹̞̔́ ̶̜͐́-̷̰͕̒ ̸̰͐͊.̶̞͆-̴͍͛ ̴͕̘͌̐.̶̧̇͝.̷̪̀-̶̹͊͝ ̸͔̈́͠.̶̣̚.̴͉̲͗-̷̞̈́ ̷͙͙̂̔.̶̝̱̎͠-̷͖̏͜ ̴̹̖͂̅.̷͎̱̆͐.̴̱̃.̵̝̣̽-̸̠͈̉͝ ̸͎̪̔/̸̗͒ ̵̼̑-̶͔̝͗ ̵͈̓̍-̸̦̺̍͝.̴̡̜̀̌ ̴̳̆̄.̴̘͉͘-̴̢̥̿̀ ̶͈͖́̂-̵̲̠̇.̵̥̘͌̕.̸͉͝.̵͔̬͆̉ ̷͓̈́͝-̴̱̗͆͌ ̵̡̍̈́-̵̗͉̄.̵̭̲̐.̷̯̱̔̑.̸̤͙͐ ̴̺͂-̶̡̈́ ̵͈̩̍.̴̡̫̚.̶̫̔̚.̵̺͇̐͐ ̴̢̻̎̽-̵̹̿ ̵̣̪́͌.̸̘͛.̴̢̰̃.̵̭̾͜ ̸̗̾͝ͅ-̵̹̠̒̏ ̷͔̗̾-̴̻͆ͅ.̶̰͛̃͜.̵͕͖̄.̴̢̀̾ ̴̲̘͋/̶̳̞͌͒ ̸͕̭̈́-̷͈̟̚ ̷̘̩̍.̸̲̕.̸̖͖̽-̶̬͔͠ ̴̹͊͜.̸̝̦̉̾.̸̜̻͌-̷̜̎ ̴̤̙̀-̸͇̦̽̋ ̵͙̇̓-̸͖̀ ̷̪̃-̸̹̻̅.̴̣̘̎̿ ̸̤̘̕.̴̌͌ͅ-̶̱̝͛̕ ̶͍̋̿-̸̭̖̽.̵̺̏́ ̶̧̬̚.̴̬͊͑-̵̝̔ ̵̺̒-̷̲̆.̶͕̝̈́͝ ̷̬̱̔/̸̭̓͂͜ ̵͙͝.̸̜̓.̴̯̓ͅ-̵̞̻̽ ̶̰͓̑.̷̣̾͠.̷̟̾͝.̷̻̈́͌ ̴͕̝́͊/̸̣͂̊ ̶͎̿.̴̯̘͌-̸̮̽ ̴̛͍̽.̸̳̻̃.̴͎͚̈̉.̸̗͆ ̵̼̄ͅ-̷͔̫͆͆ ̶̞͊.̶̡̮̽.̵͖̈́ͅ.̷̣̓ ̵̥̄/̴͙̪̏͝ ̵̙̅̓-̶̗̽ ̴̞̣͒.̵͕̼̎̆.̴͖̰̑.̵̲̱̾ ̶̻̒.̴͚̇̉-̸̥͘ ̴̘̑.̶͍̟͌̒.̵̻͗.̶̧̎̔-̶̩̕ ̶̠͖͆̾-̵͍͘ ̶̬̎͝.̸̢̫͛̑.̴͚͙̀.̵̖̀̒-̵̧̌ͅ ̶̯̙̿̈.̴͔̀͘.̵̥͂-̵̤̭̃ ̴̎͑͜-̴̤̋.̸͍̉͝.̶̮̌̕.̷̩͒͝ ̴̱̟̇̀-̴̝̳͂ ̵̛̼͉.̵͇̌̆.̷͖͆-̶͓̉ ̴͉̀-̸͙͈̋̓ ̴̣̚-̷̲̀ͅ.̸̬͝͠ ̴̗́/̴̙̖̈́̈́ ̵̺͑-̶̦̼̓͗ ̸̘͎̃̒-̵̙͍̈̄.̷̣̲͊͛.̶̜͍͗.̴͎͒͒ ̸̊ͅ/̸̯̜̈́̎ ̵͎͐.̷͙͂͐.̶̥̻̈́͘-̶̣͓̌ ̴͍͗-̵͎̺̎.̶̨̘̓.̶̬̅̑͜.̸̟̹̐ ̷͚̦͘-̵̜̑̋ ̵̛̫͎̋-̸͖̻̇͝.̵̫̊͒.̸̾́͜.̸̨̢̋ ̷͚̑̃/̶̣͛ ̷͖̤̌.̶̡͍͝.̶̧̪̏́-̶̺̌͝ ̴̝̈̌.̷̰͗͠.̷̰͌̂-̴͇͐́ ̵͙͇̋.̷̤́͜.̴̱̰̃̆-̴̟̐ ̴̡͝-̴̲͕̔ ̵͙͔̏.̵͙̓̓-̶͎̏̽ ̵̤̀.̶͖̾.̸̺̩̈́-̶̯̻̈̾ ̵̭͋͝.̸̬̉.̸̥̃͑-̷̧̱̇̒ ̴̆ͅ-̴̩͋ ̶͈͊͑.̶̙̀͝.̸̫͊͑-̵̹̀͝ ̶͎͎̎̾.̸̜̔̀.̶̪̈̂.̸̞̒ ̸̥͈́̌-̵̩̤̍̑ ̸̜͓̓͋.̸̦̭͆.̴̥̳̑̋-̸͉͂͗ ̴̻͖̏̎.̷̢̮̊̽.̶̬͉̍͗-̶̬́̈́ ̸̪̕-̷̖̯̌̚.̷̗̿.̴͈͐.̶̧͎͐͗ ̶̩̃͆-̴͎̀̏ ̴̫̮̊̉-̵͉̇́.̴͚̘͛ ̵̥͌-̴̬͔̏ ̵̟̺̃̑-̵̞̌̓.̴̺̑̂.̸̡̠̒͘.̸͕͔̀͠ ̷̧̲̒.̴̺͉̊-̷͍̋ ̵͓̆.̵̯̈͘.̷̣̠͆.̵͇̓̽-̶̠͊ ̷̰̂ͅ.̸͓̎͜-̵̖͎͊̈ ̸̢͋̍ͅ-̵̞͗̕.̷̥̎̑.̸̮͛̆ ̷̗̽̒.̷̞͉͊̀-̶̼̍̒ ̸̛̜̿.̵̮̣̓̓.̶̹̘́̀.̶͓̜̌-̵͎̃ͅ ̶̪̤̏-̷̬̄ ̷̲̀̚-̶̨͈̓.̵̲̪̄ ̸̳̍-̵͓͚̽ ̷̞̋.̵̱́-̴̼̃̚ ̸̖͒͆-̵̗͑ͅ ̶̰̟̑́.̸̧́̃.̸̦͌.̷̛̮̓ ̶̠͖̃̚-̷̡̛͖ ̵̯̘͆̚-̸̤̇̀.̴̙͗.̴̻̰̅.̷͉̫̈̽ ̶̺̈̐.̴̖͙͝.̵̙̹̌-̴̠͙̋ ̸̳̄̃.̵̈́ͅ.̵̮͎̏.̷̜̄͠ ̴͉̹̇͛/̸͈̅ ̷̞̜͝-̴̞̼̈͗ ̸̘͐̇-̴͕̕.̵͉̮̿̎ ̷̹͖̋-̸͉̇ ̸͇͎̌͠-̶͇͛͘ͅ.̵̏̐͜.̵̨̡̐́.̶̧̬͗ ̶̜̿-̷̯̃̔ ̵̡͕̽͑-̷̡̛̮̑.̸̜̚͝ ̶͜͝.̵̹̭́̽.̶̹͋-̷̺͠ ̸̨͓̆.̸͖̉̎-̶͔̒ ̴̼̓̂.̸̘̩͆-̷̬͑ ̸̥̯̄̒-̶̧͕͐̾.̶̮͛̎ ̷̤̆-̸̮̻̈͠ ̵̻̓̂.̴̛̠̣.̸̖̱̋͆-̵̱̃ ̴̞̰͠-̵͎͔̎͊ ̴͈̯͝.̵̳̅.̶̞̇̽.̴̬̻̚-̸̽̊͜ ̶̨̂/̸͘ͅ ̷͎͙͗͒.̸̹̞̋.̵͔͌͜-̸̡̯̈́́ ̸̡̛̏-̴͎̪͘.̶͚͊͊͜.̶̯͔̋.̶̘͒̓ ̷̨̩͐̎.̶̬̻̾̚-̶̢̬̐ ̷̜̞̈́̈-̵͇̄͂ ̷̞̪͋-̷͊ͅ ̸͎̦́͠-̴̖̓̑.̶̖͇͑̽ ̷̘͍̅̓.̴͖̠̾-̶͉̭̓͝ ̶͎͆͘.̴̟̼͛-̵̠̟̓͑ ̴͔̾̋/̴̠̫̏ ̴̡̟̒̉-̷̲̥̆ ̵̣͐-̷̨͇͒.̴͓̮̑̄ ̵̬̱̏͒.̷̢̣́.̴̮̺̂͝-̷̏̈ͅ ̵̱̊͌-̵̹̏́ ̵͚̐̚/̸̥̺̑ ̴̪́-̶͉͋̽ ̸̪̻͗̀.̷̣̃.̷̪̎.̵̭̍-̶̞̓ ̴̹̺̅͒.̷͚̇́-̴̞̘͝ ̶̩̯̐̅.̸̬̲̏-̵̧̂ ̴̘̣̀͝/̸͓̐͘ ̵̰͒̌-̴̞͔͂ ̵̘̤̽-̷̝͌.̵̩̺̾͝ ̷̘̀͑/̶̙͈͐ ̸̖͆͐-̵̡̘̈́ ̸̈́̂ͅ-̴̥͊̑.̷̞̬̅̀ ̸͚͔͆.̶͚̰̕.̸̨̍̎-̸̠̣͂ ̷̺̔̈́-̶͈̗͗͆ ̷̖̄͂/̶̰̀͘ͅ ̵̤̻̋̆-̵̘͊͘ ̶̺͉̈́̆.̶͍͝.̴̤͉͂̄.̶͕̉ ̴̯̎.̴͈͜͝.̴̞́̆-̷̼̈ ̴̣̣̀͝.̷͓̪̆.̷̖̾ͅ.̷͙̈͜ ̷̼́͊ͅ/̵̠̾ ̸͔̳̑.̴̩̝̆͝.̷̮͛-̷̙̓ ̴̹͝-̷͎̑̓.̷̨̤̇̔.̴̬̳̔.̵͖̚ ̸̡͂͑.̵̡̾-̴̟̓́ ̶̘͉̑̽.̷̪͛́-̶̟̔͑͜ ̵̺̰͒̚.̷͓̹̿̿-̸͇̑ͅ ̴̝̒-̴̤̣̐͐.̷͚̎̂.̶̣̦̆̍.̸̟̄͝ ̴͖̟͊̉/̶͉͇͛ ̸̼͉̀.̶̨̬̅͘-̶̖͌̇ ̸̳͗.̴̦̠̒.̴̩̽.̴̠̂͗ ̸̨̥̐.̶̤͖̏.̵̨͓͒-̸̭̽͠ ̵̨̱̃̃-̸͎̗́̑ ̶̧͌̇.̴̡̇̆-̶̹̼͘ ̵̛̰.̸̞̬̅̚.̷̟̈́̎.̶̜̎̏-̶̙́ ̴͆̈́ͅ.̶̡̬͐͂-̵̑̀͜ ̶͇͉̽̿.̸̭̭̿.̸͚͑.̷͍̃͐-̶̬̜̌͋ ̸̹͠.̶͆͜-̴̺͂ ̷̞͝-̸̫̰͐͝.̸̗̃͠.̶͎̍.̵̨̈́ ̵͔̉̏/̴̲͘̚͜ ̴͕̟̀-̶̪̎ ̶̩̇.̸̹́.̸̤͇͐̃-̴̣̜͂̍ ̷̹̽/̴͙͕́ ̸̜͍̓.̴̲̻͋-̸͕̿̍ ̴̥͘.̷͕͊.̸͖͗.̷͇̺͂ ̵̣̦̌͠/̶̠͊͑ͅ ̶͎̋͜.̵͓̤̿͗.̷̧͋̕-̸̰̣̉̊ ̴̙͘.̸̼̙̿͗-̵̩̖͆ ̵̫̚/̷̪̣̈́ ̷̥̚-̶͛ͅ ̸̩̓-̷̝͍̒̉.̵̥̼̀̅ ̶̥̉̓.̴͓͉́͑.̶̺̇-̵̭̇̕ ̵̞͒.̴̨̤͝͝.̷̱͎̑.̶̯̓̋ ̸̖̇/̸͙̒ ̶̫̓͒͜-̵̰͚͋ ̵͍̍-̷̙̜̑̑.̸̟̅.̵͍̉̾.̶͉̪̂͒ ̸̯̉̎.̸̼̋̊-̴̻̓ ̸̨͕́̾.̷̜́͠.̷͎̲̃.̴̥͛ ̴̮̦̒.̵̰͑͝.̵̠̻̿-̸̬͙̔ ̴̻̱͛̐-̸̮͗̅.̵̻͂̈.̵̫́̒.̵̗̲͋̃ ̸̝̈̀-̵̤͗ ̴͔̳̈̈́.̶̜͌͛.̷͉͛.̵̹́͛ ̷̳͛̑.̷̐͜.̴͙̈́-̷̗̾͌ ̷̮̞͌.̴̠͌.̸̺̀.̶̻̐̂ ̸̘̈/̴̛̼̩͐ ̴̯̬̋-̵̦̘̃̒ ̷̻̇-̴̥͆.̴̻̿͑.̶͔͎̊͊ ̶͉̄͊.̸̛̖̱̌.̷͎̌̑-̷̞̿ ̶͇͆-̴͍̘̈̔ ̷̞̫̌̈-̶͕̍͆ ̴̲̘̔͝-̶͔̻̒̇.̷̝͠͝ ̷̘͆̒͜.̷͕̈́͒.̸̬̓͊-̵͉̮̽ ̵̣̀͝.̶͖̿.̸͇̐̂.̶̡̺̑ ̵͈̝̈́̕.̴̞̒̂-̷̢̈͒ ̷̂ͅ-̴̫͠ ̸̉͜/̶̞̓̓ ̷̨̓.̴̝̎́.̸̠̐͆-̷̧͎̓ ̴͚̅̾.̸͈̀̋.̶̗͓̿.̵̨̹̀̂ ̵̼̦͝-̸̹͋ ̷̬̯̐.̸̡͖̅-̵̬͓̒̓ ̸̧͙̔̓.̴͙̇̓.̸̢͖͆-̸̗̿̋ ̴̠̄͝.̸̘̚͘.̴̯̊̏.̴̲̪͆-̴͓͆̊ ̷̳̤̈́̚.̷͈̀.̴͖͙̈̋-̸̳̓̆ ̵̡̈́.̷̞͘.̶̼̐̏-̸̝̀͐ ̷̧̒͐/̶̦̒ ̴̟͍̒-̵̤̮̏ ̸͎̦̓.̸͇̈́͝.̷͉̍.̸̬̟̓̇ ̷̘̍/̵͕̈́ ̷̞̓-̴̫̏͘ ̵̨̫̎.̸̠̝̈́̇.̷̩͒́-̸̫̘̂͛ ̵͚̰́͆.̴̱̃͘.̶̖͘-̶̠̋̌ ̷̢̳̅.̶͕̝̑̉.̷̥̹͑͒.̸͚̉͝-̵̣͈̇ ̵͓̈́/̷̘͇̃͊ ̷̭̬̈́͐-̷̟͇̒̚ ̴͎̘́-̷͕͇̍̽.̵̻̒.̶̘́̓.̸̰̺̒̓ ̸̞̪̑͝.̷̖̂̕-̶̩͍̑̂ ̴̫̀-̸̬̓.̶̓͜.̴̬͚̅ ̴͎̻̾.̵̛͈͝-̷̫̉͘ ̵̛̦͂-̵̦̫̐̈́.̶̘̋ ̸̠̽͐.̴̺͖̉͐.̸͎̀-̵̪̈ͅ ̵͖̤̌.̴̰̊͜.̸͓͌͂.̶̡͝ ̴̜̭̿.̶̖́.̷̘̊̈-̴̖͋̽ ̵̛̬͊-̵̢̿ ̴͔̹͂͠-̶͔̆͐ͅ ̷̢̽.̷̝͙̌-̴̲͂͠ ̴͘͜.̴̧͝.̶̰͓̓̇-̸̬̮̋ ̴͙̕.̶̘̀.̵̗̥̈́̃.̴̬͎̇͝ ̶̰̙̅̇.̸͈̟̔̃.̷͓͛͊-̷͎̈ ̸̮͕̀͝-̴̻̳̕͝ ̶̯́͝-̸̣̃̎ ̴̥͆.̶̨̋.̷͉̓͊ͅ-̸͇̙̌ ̸̩̝̓-̷̱̫̂̾ ̶̨̀̔.̴̠͘ͅ-̵̣̖̇̃ ̵͖͓̌-̵̙͔̃̂ ̴͎̅̍.̶͎̤̆.̷̲͋͠.̸̰̾̕ ̸̰͘.̵̗͍̋͝.̶̲̿-̷̗̩̊ ̷̮̐.̶̡̈́-̶̧̔͜ ̸̯̉/̵̬̻̇̈́ ̵̰̪̒̚.̸͍̑͠.̶̡͂-̵̰̕ ̴̧̙̕.̷̺̙̒-̷̛̥͠ ̷̭̠̍-̸̰̬͒ ̷͉̬̿́.̷͚̄͘.̵̱͐̓-̴̨̻̍ ̵̣͚̃.̵̧̰͠.̶͍͌-̶̺̇̿ ̷̧̥͋̐.̷̼̟̐̆.̶̞̜̃̆.̵̬̮̔-̴̩̥̈͆ ̴̻̆.̶̱́.̴̠͂̈-̶͙͘͠ ̶̘̆͐-̷̥͕̌ ̴̱̏/̴̡̏ ̴̰̀-̸̜̈ ̷͖̽-̶̲͝.̸̥̘̉͌ ̸̰͙͝-̶̮̂̆ ̴͇͔̕-̸̭͉̉̇.̸̻͒ ̸̝̃/̶̩̘̾̀ ̷̬̲͘.̵͔̏̚.̸̪͂-̸͈͎̿̈́ ̵̡̈́.̸͕̔.̶̧̩͛.̶̭̥͂ ̷̲̍-̷͎̩͘ ̷̞̋-̵̯̝͒͊.̸̨̭͗ ̴̯̆.̶̞͘.̵͔͍͂-̵̩̰̏ ̷͉̎͊.̶̱͋.̵̣͑-̸̲͛ ̴̮͔̉/̷̟͈̉̂ ̵̮̻̈̃.̶͕́-̸̘͙̐̕ ̸̳͝͝-̶̨̻̾͌ ̶͕̄͝ͅ-̸̥͗̏ͅ ̴̭̅.̷̨̃.̷̡͎̔͗.̷̹̐̊ ̴͕̭̽̉/̴̲͠ ̴͝ͅ-̵̠̐͌ ̸̨̛̠̚.̸̤͐.̸͇̞͐͝.̴̫͋ ̵̟̱̈̉-̵̨́ ̸̢̜̏-̷͔̓.̴̰̽̓ ̸̰͓̉/̶̜̿̒ ̴̻͈̉.̶͙͂͝.̶͈̈́-̸̦̭͊̍ ̴͙͖̋.̷̰̏̅.̴̠͎́.̶̨̞̋ ̷̠̍.̵̜͖̎͝-̵̻̎.̴̧̇͌-̴̥̙̆.̵̯̒.̴̖̀📬︎📬︎📬︎

📬︎📬︎📬︎

📬︎📬︎📬︎

📬︎📬︎📬︎

📬︎📬︎📬︎

📬︎📬︎📬︎

📬︎📬︎📬︎

📬︎📬︎📬︎

📬︎📬︎📬︎

📬︎📬︎📬︎

_"̷͙̓I̶̳̺̐͑t̴͎̃ ̸̹͙̅d̶̺̗̒̚o̸͉͂͜e̵̜͋͝ṣ̴̻̓n̶͎͇͑̏'̷͚͌ṯ̸̥͗ ̸̬̇ͅh̸̦͆u̵͓̓̋r̵̻̎ẗ̴͚́ ̵͍̻̍͂t̷̙͕́ǫ̵͔̅ ̸͓̌ḽ̸̫̅̓o̶̯̊̏o̷͎͗̔k̸̖͈̆ ̴̹͉̓a̴̦̕͝ṯ̵̌͗ͅ ̸͈́̿m̸̮͔͛̏e̵̞̼͌.̴͕͖̈́.̸̼̝͂̅.̷̝͚̎ ̵͙̲̓D̷̢̯͌ó̶̡e̷̬͛s̷̟̙̀̚ ̶̢̈i̸̖͎̎̏t̸̛̳̺̾?̵̮̔̎"̶́͜_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area of Japan, as if the school stood at the center of the entire world.

Hope's Peak Academy...

It brings in top students from every field imaginable. Music, programming, being the most biker gangy out of all the biker gangs. You name it, it's probably here. A government-funded school of privilege. They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the work force every year. It was built to raise hope in the nation's future. Which makes Hope's Peak a pretty fitting name, if you ask me.

There are two things you need to attend this school...

One, you have to already be attending high school.

Two, you have to be the very best at what you do.

No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself.

I could go on for **days**, talking about the students that reside in this school. Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star, the cleanup hitter for the national high school champs. Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist, a woman who has never lost a fight. And Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic, who can fix damn near anything.

However, we're here to focus on someone, a certain Ultimate. One who's far more eccentric than the rest. And that's saying something!

In a certain classroom, a lab to be exact, there were two people: A male and a female. The male looked... Robotic, having a full mechanical body, with colors of white, green, and gray. This was the Ultimate Robot, K1-B0, also known as Keebo by his peers. However, he is not the focus right now. No, the focus was the woman working on, her icy blue eyes focusing on his left leg, with brown goggles with yellow accents over them. She wore a modified pink sailor school uniform and a matching skirt, her collar noticeably exposing her... dobonhonkeros, lacking the cover on her chest. She wore black studded fingerless gloves, with black heeled-boots with gold buttons and buckles on them. She had black straps connected with gold rings attached to her white socks, and over her clothes, gold ring covering her blue ribbon around her collar. On her neck was a black choker, and two smaller black collars that resemble barbed wire made out of rubber around her neck.

This woman was Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor.

This was routine for the two of them. Keebo would get repairs and spend time with Miu, and Miu would get to experiment on a robot! After tinkering with Keebo's legs for long enough... Soon, Keebo asked something. "By the way... What are your plans today, Miu?"

"Eh?" Miu snapped back into reality, then looked at Keebo, pulling up her goggles. She shrugged, giving her answer. " I dunno. I'm just gonna go and poke around in you shit. See what inspires my next ingenious upgrade!"

"I see," Keebo said, looking back onto the ceiling. Miu snorted.

"Ah, don't worry your pretty lil' head about it," The inventor said as she went back to Keebo's leg. "We both know I ain't a fucking amateur. You know that, whatever I think of in my glorious mind, it's gonna be goddamn amazing, right?"

Keebo smiled at the inventor currently poking around in his leg kindly. "That is correct. You've never done nothing but improved my performance and usefulness..." Then, Keebo saw something fly across the room, straight for the back of Miu's head! "Miu, look out!"

"Wha- OW, FUCK!" Miu yelped out in pain, quickly using a hand to cover the pain in the back of her head and turned around furiously. The Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Oma, just threw a rock at her! Enraged, Miu tightened her grip on her socket wrench and began to chase after the Ultimate Supreme Leader! "GET OVER HERE, YA LITTLE ABORTION!"

"Miu, wait!" Keebo suddenly stopped the inventor. On the rock as a letter strapped onto it. Taking off the letter, the Ultimate Robot handed it to his friend. "This is a letter for you."

Miu grunted, and grabbed the letter, she tore it open, sat down, and began to read it while Keebo began to tend to her wound. Miu grumbled the letter out loud, and her eyes widened at the prize of this weird little competition. A million dollars! Quickly, Miu rose up suddenly in a rush of excitement and hugged Keebo... Who was sadly in the way of her bonkhonagahoogs. "Oooooooh, this is gonna be so fucking great! A free fucking million!"

Keebo only let out a muffled congratulation. Miu quickly released Keebo from his prison and quickly ran off to her dorm. Keebo sighed.

"I really hope everyone doesn't get turned off by you, Miu..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aaaaah, Tazmily Village... A simple village, really. It took forever to rebuild, after it was destroyed by the Dark Dragon when it was awoken, in an attempt to save the Nowhere Islands... But it was rebuilt, brand new. After the complete chaos that was Happy Boxes, the Pigmask Army, and Porky Minch... They decided to go back to the old days, without technology. Or, at least, not as much technology as before. Thomas' Bazaar returned to its old look, the well in the middle made its grand return, and Hotel Yado turned back into an inn!

In fact, it was in this inn where our character of purpose was residing, lying in bed. She was a young woman, likely around her mid-twenties. With hot pink hair styled in pixie cut which has a spiked back and front side bang, she wore a turquoise full sleeved hoodie with baby blue collars and wrists, which reaches slightly above her knees like a short dress would, black shorts, and cherry-red boots.

If someone was just visiting Tazmily without any prior knowledge, they probably wouldn't think much of this woman, as if she was simply another resident in Tazmily.

This was the Princess of Osohe, Kumatora.

Kumatora lied down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. In reality, she was bored out of her mind. The Pigmask incident was only a few years ago, yeah, and she was grateful that it was resolved... But Holy Dark Dragon, would it kill someone for something exciting to happen already?!

Just as she thought that, a letter with a red stamp slid under the door. Kumatora noticed the white in the mostly brown room. Rolling out of the bed, the Princess of Osohe got up and grabbed the letter. Roughly, Kumatora tore open the letter and began to read it. A competition, with a million dollars on the line! Damn, that sounds exciting! Better than what she's got planned, anyway. Which was nothing.

With a grin, Kumatora stuffed the letter in her pocket, ready to start this little competition, ready to change anything that came her way!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shalour City of the Kalos region. A city of awakening. The seaside city, known for its amazing views, was home to many things. The Tower of Mastery, Reflection Cave, and finally, Shalour Gym, one gym themed from Fighting Type Pokémon. And, finally, it was home to the Gym Lead of Shalour City, currently at home, taking a break from training.

The Gym Leader was a teenager, tall and slender with long, creamy blonde hair tied in a big, thick, high fluffy ponytail. For now, she wore red sunglasses in place of her usual helmet and a gray v-neck over her top as well as white high tops with red wheels fitted in the bottom.

She was the Evolution fighter, Korrina.

Along her side was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It had red eyes, a long snout and ears. It possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembled shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot, and finally, it had four black appendages that hang down from its head.

This was Korrina's signature Pokémon and the Aura Pokémon, Lucario.

Soon enough, Korrina's grandfather entered the house, where Korrina and Lucario was watching TV as a short break. "I must say, Korrina," Gurkinn spoke, catching his granddaughter's attention. "I'm quite impressed by your training."

Korrina grins as she puffs up her chest. "I feel great after that! I feel like I can take on anything!"

Just then, a letter with a red stamp slides through the slot on the door of the house. Gurkinn grew a questioning look as he began to walk over to the letter, Korrina also curious. Gurkinn looked at the letter and walked over to Korrina, handing it over. "It's for you."

Korrina grabbed the letter as an eyebrow rose. Lucario used the spikes on his hand to cut open the letter, and Korrina read it. Quickly, an excited grin grew on her face. "Oh, granddad, this is perfect for us! Me and Lucario can train and grow stronger with each other, and we could have a chance to get a lot of money!"

Gurkinn shook his head, disapproving of the idea. "I understand that you two are quite talented, and your bond with Lucario is very strong, I don't think doing insane challenges against players you don't know who's strength could be much higher is exactly the smartest idea. And besides, you are very reckless, if I must admit, and unexperienced. The last thing we need is for you to get into trouble..."

Korrina's cheeks puffed up as she shot back, saying, "Did you say that the best way to grow is to put yourself in an unknown situation could help develop a keen mind? You did say that I need to think on my feet more, and this is the best way to do it!

There was a silent pause in the house... Before Gurkinn sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll allow you to go. On **one **term. If you win, you put that million dollars into a bank account for much later in your life. Alright?"

Korrina's grin reappeared as she nodded excitedly! "Yep! I got it! Thank you so much!" Quickly Korrina ran to her room, excited to get this journey started!

Gurkinn watched her enthusiasm and smiled... "What am I going to do with you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Station Square. A massive city known for its multitude of entertainment, including an amusement park, a hotel/restaurant, and a casino district. After the chaos that... Well, Chaos created, it took forever to rebuild... But it was rebuilt, and good as new.

One of Sonic's friends, the hedgehog that helped stop Chaos' liquid rampage, was walking around the streets of Station Square, simply visiting the area. She was a anthropomorphic cat, lavender and violet-furred. She had gold eyes, a small black nose and a white-furred muzzle. She had triangular ears with peach colored canals and a long tail with the end frayed and dark purple. Her fur was longer on each side of her head and sweeps slightly upwards. She had four plumes of hair with dark purple tips done up in a high ponytail by a red hair tie and an also red, oval gem on her forehead. For attire, she wore a purple tailcoat with the bottom rim dark pink, a gold collar and white leggings. She also wears white gloves with fuzzy cuffs and high heeled, dark pink shoes with white stripes and fuzzy cuffs, like her gloves.

She was the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze the Cat.

Blaze was walking across the sidewalk, taking in the scenery of this dimension. It was much better than her's... But that was fine, if she had to be honest. This dimension was... Nice. Calm. Soothing. Other than the occasional Eggman, things were alright.

"Ms. Blaze! Ms. Blaze!" A small girl's voice cried out from behind. Blaze's eyes widened as she turned around, but softened once she saw who it was. Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao. Cream and Cheese is such a cute sounding duo.

Blaze's face grew a kind smile. "Ah, Cream. It's good to see you," She said, as Cream hugged her. "Why are you in such a hurry to see me?"

"A big man gave me a letter with a red stamp and told me to give it to you!" The rabbit giggled. "He looked scary, but he was actually a big softie!"

Blaze tilted her head. "A letter?"

Cream smiled widely as she pulled out a letter with a red stamp. "Yep! Cheese already cut it open!"

Blaze grabbed the letter from Cream's hands and took the letter out of the envelope. She began to read it... And thought for a moment... A competition, hmm? This... Could be fun. Might even meet some friendly people. Sighing, Blaze looked back at Cream, and smiled. "Do you mind showing me to the pier? I... Forgot where it was again."

Cream giggled at Blaze's forgetfulness. "Of course! Anything to help you, Ms. Blaze!" Cream turned around and skipped towards where the pier was.

Blaze followed her, ready to join this competition...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sooooo... Been a while, huh? Been a while since I've talked with y'all, been a while since I've updated Pandemonium, been a while overall. I know that as well as everyone else.**

**So. I might as well get to the point.**

**I'm cancelling Pandemonium. Or, in reality, I'm restarting.**

**I desperately wanted to finish the story. I really, really did. I loved the cast of characters, I loved where the story was heading, I loved everything about it. But after so long without a chapter, and so little motivation, I just... couldn't. I understand if you think my reasoning is bad, and I understand if you really wanted the story to continue, but I simply think that doing this would... Just be better. Overall. If anyone wants to continue Pandemonium, go right on ahead. I am not one to stop people from wanting to see a conclusion to a story.**

**However. I still want to entertain people. I still want people to enjoy my content. And upon seeing how well recieved Pandemonium was, despite its flaws.. It makes me want to move forward, it makes me want to try again and again, because of everyone in this strange little community. You all are why I'm continuing to do this, and I can't thank you all enough.**

**But enough about all that sappy stuff. Let's get into my newest project! Total Drama Revival!**

**So, as you may have noticed, I already have 8 contestants.**

**Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.)**

**The Jack Bros. (Jack Frost and Pyro Jack) (Shin Megami Tensei)**

**Murdoc Niccals (Gorillaz)**

**1̵̡̊3̷̪͋0̴̦͘9̸̡͘1̶̼̽9̶̧̚1̵̨͘9̵̛͇0̸̥̐9̵̔ͅ1̸͖̿4̸̙͛0̵̻̉7̶͔̍1̷̞͐4̸̲̇1̷̮̾5̵̹͌ ̵̝́(̶̮̿1̷͙͝6̵̢̎1̴͙̓5̸̞̾1̴͖̔1̷̩̾0̶̰̌5̵̠̀1̷̹̿3̶̮́1̶̣̍5̷̻͒1̶̖̂4̷̤͐ ̷̧̾1̸̮̋8̵̢͠0̷̡̉5̶̳̚0̵͈̽4̵̤̍ ̷̩͆0̸̬́1̴̺̚1̵̫̋4̶̞͛0̷̻͑4̶̖̓ ̸̡̒0̴̫͘2̵͚̂1̵̨͌2̶̢́2̷͖̄1̶͇́0̶͔͒5̵̩͒ ̷̠̽(̴̦̿1̵̞͑6̸̥̚0̶̛͍1̴͈͝1̶̗͗8̷̯̿2̴̩̔0̵̙̉0̶̦̄9̶͇͂0̷͙̏3̵̼̐2̵̩͒1̵͜͝1̸̝̇2̴͕͑0̶̺͊1̶̰̃1̵̢͑8̵̬͗1̶̺̾2̶̡̋2̷̲̅5̵̥̈́ ̵͚͌2̶̛͔0̴̨̀0̸̱̅8̴̥̐0̶͓͗5̵͖̄ ̶̦̌1̴̫͒9̴̕ͅ0̵̠͝9̴̩͋0̶̺̿9̴̰͠2̵̫͒2̷͕̊0̵̟͋1̵͔̋0̸͕͝7̶̡̕2̸͕̈1̶̢̇1̷̨̐4̵̖̏1̸͇͝4̶͓̅0̷͎̀5̴̙̊1̶͎́8̵̻̍ ̴̪̇0̴̖̅9̷̢͆1̷͎̓4̶̢̏2̶̺̓0̴̦̈́0̶̣̐5̸̥̅1̵̩̍8̵͇̇1̷͇͂6̴̼̓1̷̗̋8̸̠͒0̶̻͂5̷̭̈́2̷͈̃0̵̗̆0̷̰̀1̷̺͒2̷̝͛0̵̥́0̶̮̕9̶̱̃1̶̤̈́5̶̥̊1̵͔̃4̶̛̪ ̶̘̋1̴̳́5̸̱͒0̵̰́6̶̙̀ ̵̫͝2̴͈͝0̵͔̾0̵̹̚8̸̹̍0̶̭̊5̸̹̉ ̸̍͜0̵̼͗3̵̳͋0̶̠̅8̶͠ͅ0̶̤̂1̵̮͘1̴̗̚8̷̡͒0̸̑ͅ1̴̰͑0̶̼̋3̶̞͘2̵͚̇0̴̢̿0̵̳͘5̴̲̽1̸̩͊8̷̲͂)̷͙̈́)̴̲̈**

**Miu Iruma (Danganronpa)**

**Kumatora (Mother 3)**

**Korrina (****Pokémon)**

**Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Note how they are a mix of old contestants from Pandemonium and new characters. The old contestants are because I still want to tell their story, and I think they're fun to write, and the new blood because... Well, they're new blood**

**That's right, you get suggest both characters that were from Pandemonium and new blood. However, like every fanfic like this, there are some rules.**

**1\. No pornographic characters. At all. I know it sounds dumb, but if I don't say it, some dumb fuck is gonna suggest it.**

**2\. You must give a good reason for your characters to get in, both Pandemonium characters and new blood. It can be for any reason. Main villain, comic relief, straight man, hell, even fodder is a good reason. I feel like not enough people mention that, and that goes for me as well. Also, liking their personality, while is a reason on _why _you're suggesting them, is not a reason on why they should be in the story.**

**3\. I'm probably not gonna pick a character I don't know/or not confident enough to write. If I do end up picking a character and I write them**

**4\. I am _far_ more lenient to the "one character per franchise" rule. For example, if I want to choose two Persona characters, but one is from Persona 4 while the other is from Persona 5, I will fit both of them in there.**

**5\. No spamming character. I swear to god, if I see you spamming characters, I will replace your washcloth with sandpaper.**

**6\. I want diversity, and lots of it. Funny villains, evil "heroes," good "villains," all that stuff. They can even be under the same... Circle, I suppose, but have their own variants and spins on it.**

**7\. Do not be afraid to get creative with your characters. I am much more likely to pick characters who have not been in a Total Drama setting or have rarely been in a Total Drama setting than someone like Deadpool or Azula. Characters like Conker, Doomslayer, Beetlejuice, _the entire fucking cast of Epithet Erased, _characters like that are what I'm talking about when I say I want rare characters.**

**8\. However, I won't turn down someone like Deadpool or Azula right away. However, you'll need a _VERY GOOD REASON ON WHY I SHOULD PICK THEM._**

**9\. If you do end up knowing or find out who this mystery character I have picked is, please, for the of god, _DON'T JUST SPOUT IT OUT IN REVIEWS._ That would ruin the whole thing I'm trying to do.**

**10\. I want these characters to compliment each other. Give me a way your character can react or view other characters already in the story.**

**11\. It's alright if a character can't have development. That's just how some characters are. However, I would like it if you gave them an idea for development. Again, I can understand if you don't have any ideas, and sometimes it's fine to just have some fodder, but just some food for thought, you know?**

**Now, one last thing I wanna say:**

_**DO NOT HESITATE TO CRITICIZE ME, MY WRITING, THE WAY I PACE THINGS, ETC. I would absolutely love it if you all gave me **_**_critiques and how I should do something. Even give me advice on how to write things. I would greatly appreciate it. However, if you want to call me a _**_**$1.79 Chicken McGriddles from McDonald's just for the sake of calling me a $1.79 Chicken McGriddles from McDonald's, I request you don't. Please.**_

**And so, I think that's that. I'm really excited to work on this, and I really hope this doesn't become just another Pandemonium.**

**Request away, everyone, and remember the rules!**


	2. The Obligatory Cast Update

Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Lemme just say this one thing: I'm _really _loving your suggestions! All of them are unique and offer something different, and I'm really sad that I won't be able to pick them all!

A few of them, I'm still deciding on, so if you don't end up seeing some of your picks, or any of them, don't worry. There's still a chance that they could get in. And even if they don't get in, I really hope you all read the story anyway. I want to make this a story that everyone can enjoy.

I'll go over some things about the cast after you all actually see the update. But for now, let's get into this updated cast!

1\. Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.)

2\. The Jack Bros. (Jack Frost and Pyro Jack) (Shin Megami Tensei)

3\. Murdoc Niccals (Gorillaz)

4\. 1̵̡̊3̷̪͋0̴̦͘9̸̡͘1̶̼̽9̶̧̚1̵̨͘9̵̛͇0̸̥̐9̵̔ͅ1̸͖̿4̸̙͛0̵̻̉7̶͔̍1̷̞͐4̸̲̇1̷̮̾5̵̹͌ ̵̝́(̶̮̿1̷͙͝6̵̢̎1̴͙̓5̸̞̾1̴͖̔1̷̩̾0̶̰̌5̵̠̀1̷̹̿3̶̮́1̶̣̍5̷̻͒1̶̖̂4̷̤͐ ̷̧̾1̸̮̋8̵̢͠0̷̡̉5̶̳̚0̵͈̽4̵̤̍ ̷̩͆0̸̬́1̴̺̚1̵̫̋4̶̞͛0̷̻͑4̶̖̓ ̸̡̒0̴̫͘2̵͚̂1̵̨͌2̶̢́2̷͖̄1̶͇́0̶͔͒5̵̩͒ ̷̠̽(̴̦̿1̵̞͑6̸̥̚0̶̛͍1̴͈͝1̶̗͗8̷̯̿2̴̩̔0̵̙̉0̶̦̄9̶͇͂0̷͙̏3̵̼̐2̵̩͒1̵͜͝1̸̝̇2̴͕͑0̶̺͊1̶̰̃1̵̢͑8̵̬͗1̶̺̾2̶̡̋2̷̲̅5̵̥̈́ ̵͚͌2̶̛͔0̴̨̀0̸̱̅8̴̥̐0̶͓͗5̵͖̄ ̶̦̌1̴̫͒9̴̕ͅ0̵̠͝9̴̩͋0̶̺̿9̴̰͠2̵̫͒2̷͕̊0̵̟͋1̵͔̋0̸͕͝7̶̡̕2̸͕̈1̶̢̇1̷̨̐4̵̖̏1̸͇͝4̶͓̅0̷͎̀5̴̙̊1̶͎́8̵̻̍ ̴̪̇0̴̖̅9̷̢͆1̷͎̓4̶̢̏2̶̺̓0̴̦̈́0̶̣̐5̸̥̅1̵̩̍8̵͇̇1̷͇͂6̴̼̓1̷̗̋8̸̠͒0̶̻͂5̷̭̈́2̷͈̃0̵̗̆0̷̰̀1̷̺͒2̷̝͛0̵̥́0̶̮̕9̶̱̃1̶̤̈́5̶̥̊1̵͔̃4̶̛̪ ̶̘̋1̴̳́5̸̱͒0̵̰́6̶̙̀ ̵̫͝2̴͈͝0̵͔̾0̵̹̚8̸̹̍0̶̭̊5̸̹̉ ̸̍͜0̵̼͗3̵̳͋0̶̠̅8̶͠ͅ0̶̤̂1̵̮͘1̴̗̚8̷̡͒0̸̑ͅ1̴̰͑0̶̼̋3̶̞͘2̵͚̇0̴̢̿0̵̳͘5̴̲̽1̸̩͊8̷̲͂)̷͙̈́)̴̲̈

5\. Miu Iruma (Danganronpa)

6\. Kumatora (Mother 3)

7\. Korrina (Pokémon)

8\. Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog)

9\. Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney)

10\. Wilson Percival Higgsbury (Don't Starve)

11\. Bender Bending Rodriguez (Futurama)

12\. The Sniper (Team Fortress 2)

13\. Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove)

14\. Percival 'Percy' King (Epithet Erased)

15\. Weiss Schnee (RWBY)

16\. Tari (Meta Runner)

So, 9 males and 7 females, so far. Now, all I need is 3 males and 5 females. But so far, this cast is looking really good in my opinion! We got a good handful of different personalities, and characters that are new and original to this small little community. Now, my main priority is females, and finding a good main villain. Maybe a few others along the way.

Now, I will say this again: _**Do not hesitate to suggest oddball picks from obscure franchises, from franchises who would never expect to be in one of these stories, etc.**_ Seeing people suggest off the wall choices is really fun to see, and I would love to see more!

Another thing: It would not hurt to expand your character interactions or their character development now that you all have a better look at the cast. Also, I recommend that, if you do have an account, you PM me. That way, we can talk about your character and what they can do.

And finally, one last thing: You can send as many characters as you want. I have no limit. However, I will not accept them all. Some of them are likely not going to get in.

Buuuuuuuuuut, I think that's it! Have fun, everyone!


	3. Final Cast of Creeps Feat Trailer

Alright! Finally, we have the entire case for Total Drama Revival! One that I'm _really _liking. We got a good mix of people, and we've got plenty of ways this story can go!

First off, I apologize if your character doesn't get in, but I really hope you don't get angry about it. **Please. **I understand if you're disappointed by the fact that your characters didn't get in, I would be too. It's my fault for not knowing these series, and I just want these characters to be _well written._

But, with all that out of the way, let's continue on with the full cast of Total Drama Revival!

**1\. Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.)**

**2\. The Jack Bros. (Jack Frost and Pyro Jack) (Shin Megami Tensei)**

**3\. Murdoc Niccals (Gorillaz)**

**4\. 1̵̡̊3̷̪͋0̴̦͘9̸̡͘1̶̼̽9̶̧̚1̵̨͘9̵̛͇0̸̥̐9̵̔ͅ1̸͖̿4̸̙͛0̵̻̉7̶͔̍1̷̞͐4̸̲̇1̷̮̾5̵̹͌ ̵̝́(̶̮̿1̷͙͝6̵̢̎1̴͙̓5̸̞̾1̴͖̔1̷̩̾0̶̰̌5̵̠̀1̷̹̿3̶̮́1̶̣̍5̷̻͒1̶̖̂4̷̤͐ ̷̧̾1̸̮̋8̵̢͠0̷̡̉5̶̳̚0̵͈̽4̵̤̍ ̷̩͆0̸̬́1̴̺̚1̵̫̋4̶̞͛0̷̻͑4̶̖̓ ̸̡̒0̴̫͘2̵͚̂1̵̨͌2̶̢́2̷͖̄1̶͇́0̶͔͒5̵̩͒ ̷̠̽(̴̦̿1̵̞͑6̸̥̚0̶̛͍1̴͈͝1̶̗͗8̷̯̿2̴̩̔0̵̙̉0̶̦̄9̶͇͂0̷͙̏3̵̼̐2̵̩͒1̵͜͝1̸̝̇2̴͕͑0̶̺͊1̶̰̃1̵̢͑8̵̬͗1̶̺̾2̶̡̋2̷̲̅5̵̥̈́ ̵͚͌2̶̛͔0̴̨̀0̸̱̅8̴̥̐0̶͓͗5̵͖̄ ̶̦̌1̴̫͒9̴̕ͅ0̵̠͝9̴̩͋0̶̺̿9̴̰͠2̵̫͒2̷͕̊0̵̟͋1̵͔̋0̸͕͝7̶̡̕2̸͕̈1̶̢̇1̷̨̐4̵̖̏1̸͇͝4̶͓̅0̷͎̀5̴̙̊1̶͎́8̵̻̍ ̴̪̇0̴̖̅9̷̢͆1̷͎̓4̶̢̏2̶̺̓0̴̦̈́0̶̣̐5̸̥̅1̵̩̍8̵͇̇1̷͇͂6̴̼̓1̷̗̋8̸̠͒0̶̻͂5̷̭̈́2̷͈̃0̵̗̆0̷̰̀1̷̺͒2̷̝͛0̵̥́0̶̮̕9̶̱̃1̶̤̈́5̶̥̊1̵͔̃4̶̛̪ ̶̘̋1̴̳́5̸̱͒0̵̰́6̶̙̀ ̵̫͝2̴͈͝0̵͔̾0̵̹̚8̸̹̍0̶̭̊5̸̹̉ ̸̍͜0̵̼͗3̵̳͋0̶̠̅8̶͠ͅ0̶̤̂1̵̮͘1̴̗̚8̷̡͒0̸̑ͅ1̴̰͑0̶̼̋3̶̞͘2̵͚̇0̴̢̿0̵̳͘5̴̲̽1̸̩͊8̷̲͂)̷͙̈́)̴̲̈**

**5\. Miu Iruma (Danganronpa)**

**6\. Kumatora (Mother 3)**

**7\. Korrina (Pokémon)**

**8\. Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**9\. Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney)**

**10\. Wilson Percival Higgsbury (Don't Starve)**

**11\. Bender Bending Rodriguez (Futurama)**

**12\. The Sniper (Team Fortress 2)**

**13\. Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove)**

**14\. Percival 'Percy' King (Epithet Erased)**

**15\. Weiss Schnee (RWBY)**

**16\. Tari (Meta Runner)**

**17\. Reaper (Overwatch)**

**18\. Victor "Sully" Sullivan (Uncharted)**

**19\. Myotismon (Digimon Adventures)**

**20\. GLaDOS (Portal)**

**21\. Himiko Toga (My Hero Academia)**

**22\. Viv Vision (Marvel Comics)**

**23\. Eda (The Owl House)**

**24\. Futaba Sakura (Persona 5)**

Alright, here we have the final cast of Total Drama Revival! And lemme just say: I absolutely _adore_ this cast. I might even like it more than Pandemonium's cast, I'll admit! We just cover so many bases, full of lovable characters and potential protagonists and antagonists!

Now, if you could, please, feel free to update your character's things with these new characters that filled the cast. I'm _really_ looking forward to writing everyone here.

But, anyhow, feel free to make your predictions on everyone here! I'm _really_ excited to start writing this cast, and I'm _really _excited to start writing again! Here's to a new beginning! A new start! A new season of Total Drama!

...

...

...

What? Did you really expect me to not celebrate the occasion? HA! Fat chance, sucker! You're gonna get a trailer and you're gonna like it!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The trailer started with a man with a clean haircut and blue shirt popping up from the bottom of the camera, a sadistic smile plastered on their face.**

**_"Yo! You miss my glorious face?"_ The man arrogantly greeted._ "We're back, and we're coming at you like from Total! Drama! REVIVAL!"_**

**The logo of the new season appeared from a sea of flashy effects and colors. The camera cuts to several scenes from the season that was reviving Total Drama from the grave like a zombie. Chris was, of course, voicing over it all.**

_**"24 bizarre little weirdos! 1 massive cash prize! Which, let's be real, they'll probably blow in a week if they get it. Who will do battle with one another?"**_

**Suddenly, the camera took special attention to a certain scene, showing a teenage girl with a deranged look in her eyes, using a knife to clash with a adult man with sunglasses and a hat and his kukri! A whole new voice came it, A****ustralian, likely coming from the man.**

_**"Listen here, lil' lady. We do the same thing. Killin' to make a livin'. At least, I think you do it for cash. But coming from an assassin, I only have one thing to say, you mentally ill drongo: You. Are. A. Bloody. Disgrace."**_

**Another flash of scenes, as Chris spoke again.**

_**"Who will end up backstabbing one another?"**_

**Another scene of importance, this time, it was a large, beefy man whose main colors where a bright blue and yellow, a heavy contrast to the old lady berating him, her main colors being a dark purple. Another voice came up, a deep yet lovable voice, coming from the man.**

_**"Yzma, I'm not so sure about this... I mean, they're nice people, they're my team, they're my friends,**__** I can't just betray them-"**_

**The old lady's voice rang out like a bell, fitting her wrinkly body and slimy attitude.**

_**"I don't CARE if they're nice people, I want them GONE!"**_

**Another flash of of scenes, Chris coming back to voice.**

_**"Who will open up with one another?"**_

**This scene was... Strange. The camera would suddenly freak out, resembling TV static as somber, glitchy music played softly compared to the roaring static. A strange message could be heard... It was really bizarre...**

_**"̷͕͇̔2̵̛̼̾3̴̼̱̽͐ ̷̣͂̈́0̵̛̪͓̈9̴͕̌1̶̣͐7̷̧̪͑̽1̷͓̲̇͑1̷͕̿2̸͈͖̀̿0̴̼̺̓0̸͎̠̃̀2̵̢̱̍͛ ̷̟̯̈͝2̵̱̿͘2̴̺͕͌1̶͖̀1̴̧͆̓1̷̭̍͌3̸̺͐1̸̱̅2̸̻̇͗ ̴̖͛0̴̟̄̎1̴̡͘1̶̨̤͌8̶̣͊0̴̡̿̃2̸̯̲́́ ̶͚̰̌1̴͇͋̍1̴͉̫̀1̷̙̈́6̷̱͎̎͠ ̴̤̹̀0̸̗̖͋͂2̶̤̃̍0̷̢̝͝1̸̱͖͑1̶̝̀̓͜3̴͉̰̂1̴͕̆2̶̝͉̏1̵̮̲̐̎4̴̧̓1̶̘̮̅7̸̛͚̗̓0̷̡̮̃́7̶̠̆2̸̞̊3̷͇͋̿1̶̛̹̥̌8̶̡̼͠2̸͇́5̷̠͉̽͘ ̷̛̮̈́1̵̗̹̏̍2̴̰̓̇2̸̿ͅ4̷͍̞͗0̷̻̆͒1̴͕̰̾̐ ̸̝̊0̷͉̝̂9̷̝̹̓2̸̡̣̾̆4̷͚̯͋1̴̑͜7̵̳́̋2̷̫̋́0̵̲̾̓0̸̺̟̎1̶͍͠ ̶̭̃1̵̗͐̊3̴͙̹̎͠2̵̯̫͛͌4̸̪̐1̴̧̙̀̈́7̸̙̭̌̄0̷̛͇͂͜9̷͙͛.̴̣̻̂.̶͉͗̒͜.̴̧̒ͅ"̷͉̋ͅ**_

**Another flash of scenes, Chris coming back once again.**

_**"And who... Will just be a nuisence?"**_

**Another scene, this time a lot more comical. A strange snowman and floating pumpkin with hands are floating away with a large amount of items, with an Irish voice speaking, then a somewhat high pitched voice...**

_**"Hee-ho! Later, sucker!"**_

_**"Ho-hope you didn't hee-d that, you hee-ho!"**_

**...Followed by a man with a ** **peculiar haircut with three noticable pieces of his hair sticking out in the back, resembling a W. His voice comes on as he chases the two strange beings.**

_**"Hey, get back here with those! Those are fragile! And they are science-y!"**_

**The flash of scenes comes faster and faster as Chris' voice comes on for one last time!**

_**"Find all of that out, and more!"**_

**A blond woman with a real-ass goddamned sword clashes with a cloaked and masked man with dual shotguns!**

_**"On Total!"**_

**The same pumpkin being and snowman creature return again, as the pumpkin creature belched out a massive fountain of fire at a purple cat while the snowman fired out a blizzard of a beam at a teenage with a white dress! Up in the sky was a strange man in a cloak, looking a lot like a vampire...**

_**"Drama!"**_

**A small, orange haired girl seems to be yelling a robotic woman, her "skin" a pure white and her single eye a bright orange.**

_**"REVIVAL! ...Hey, where's my wallet?"**_

**A slimy laugh erupted from off camera.**

_**"Hey, Bender! You can steal anyone else's wallet, but not mine! Get back here!"**_

**Chris gives chase to off camera, accidentally knocking it over!**


	4. Episode 1: Cast of Creeps

**Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Finally, we have the very first chapter of Total Drama Revival! If you all haven't noticed, I'm ****_really _****excited to put this out there for everyone to enjoy. The cast is set, I have myself some food to keep me company, and we're all gonna have a good time!**

**But, anyway, I suppose that I should delay no longer! Buckle up, my friends, because things are about to get fun!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bright star in the sky known as the sun slowly rose from its vacation from the other side of the Earth and from the forest of Canada, lighting up a particular lake and its single island, quite the large one as well. Its trees green and its woodland creatures roaming the woods, the island also held a campfire, two cabins, and a pier, where a man with black hair and a sadistic smile... Slept. The man was fairly young, likely in his 20's or 30's, as he wore a dark teal shirt and green pants. While his appearance wasn't anything to write home about, it was this man's personality that everyone feared and made him a legend, both to the audience at home and in the entertainment industry.

This man, peacefully sleeping on the dock... Was Chris McLean.

_**SNOOOOOOORE.**_

A large African American walked up onto the pier and lightly kicked the host in an attempt to interrupt his dream. He looked quite a lot like a chef, sporting a apron, greem pants, a yellow shirt, and a comically small chef's hat. This was the host's partner in crime, Chef Hatchet. "Wake up," Chef grunted as he kicked Chris. "You got a show to do?"

Chris slowly stirred awake... Before opening his eyes wide! "Oh god! Nobody saw that, right!?" Chris asked fearfully, not wanting anyone to know that he sucks his thumb while sleeping. Chef shook his head, fully knowing that everyone saw that, as he handed Chris a cup of coffee as the host rose from the pier. "Good, good..." Chris wiped the sweat from his head as he took the cup. Chef walked off as Chris turned to the camera, grinning.

"Welcome back, faithful viewers, to a whole new season of Total Drama!" He greeted. "What, you thought we were done? Weeeeeeeeell, we're not that easy to get rid of! After rebuilding my old baby, good ol' Camp Wawanakwa, we're ready to bring you a whole new season of pain, chaos, and, of course, drama! Featuring 24 of the strangest little losers we could find, this is bound to be one of the best seasons of Total Drama ever! So, get ready for a whole new cast, a somewhat whole new island, and a whole new season with Total! Drama! REVIVAL!"

* * *

**The theme song started with the standard: Cameras popped out of various locations on the island before the main camera zoomed across the island, zooming by a grinning Chris as it began to approach the large cliff.**

**_Hey, Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine!_**

**The camera dives into the water, as we see the Jack Bros. under the lake, giggling madly. Pyro Jack belched out a fireball as Jack Frost watched, keeping that silly grin on his face. The fireball reaches to the top of the water where...**

**_You guys are on my mind._**

**...Bender was, sitting on a floating made out of "money," sipping a liqour from a straw. However, the fireball reaches his shiny metal ass! Quickly, the robot capable of bending anything comically jumped up and ran on air, his robotic butt on fire! Waluigi was watching and cackled, much to the displeasure of Korrina, who was standing next to him.**

**_You asked me what I wanted to be, and I think the answer is plain to see!_**

**The flaming robot quickly passes Wilson, who was currently working on an elixr for Eda, who was standing next to the survivor, but needed a fire. Bender's flaming butt proved perfect, as the flame reached the bottom of a vial... Only problem was that it was too much of a fire, causing the whole thing to blow up in the scientist and witch's face!**

**_I wanna be famous!_**

**Futaba and Tari could be seen playing video games on two handhelds, as Oracle turned slightly and showed the Meta Runner something on the console, which made Tari smile in amazement. Kumatora and Blaze is sitting on the table, watching...**

**_I wanna live close to the sun!_**

**...Percy and Weiss having a swordfight! Percy knocks Weiss onto the ground, but holds out a hand for the huntress-in-training to get her back up. Weiss accepts.**

**_Well, pack your bags, because I've already won!_**

**Kronk can be seen cooking some food (with Chef's supervision, of course) in the Mess Hall's kitchen, and hands two plates to Sully and Edgeworth, both of them responding with postive feedback: Sully gives a thumbs up and Edgeworth simply smiles. Kronk looks back at Chef with a smile, and Chef simply nods.**

**_Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day!_**

**Outside the mess hall, Bender can be seen running for his life. What was he running away from? A Miu with a socket wrench. Viv can be seen watching the two, rolling her "eyes" at the two. GLaDOS, who was residing in the forest, does the same...**

**_Because I wanna be famous!_**

**GLaDOS can be seen talking and scheming with Reaper, Myotismon, and Himiko, who all plan to betray on one another. At least, Reaper, Myotismon, and GLaDOS plan to. Suddenly, a bullet flies past them as they all flinch slightly. Deep in the woods, the Sniper can be seen reloading his rifle, giving off a warning shot... He was about to get another... Before getting a can to the back of the head! He looks back to see...**

_**Na na, nanana naaa, nananana naaaa, nanananana naaaa!**_

**...Murdoc, trying to topple a comically large mountain of cans with even more cans. Quickly, Mr. Mundy shoots his rifle at one of the bottom cans, causing the whole thing to topple onto the bassist!**

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**_

**Finally, the dead of night rolls around, as Chris pops up with a tray of marshmallows, with everyone sitting on stumps. However, one of the contestants is missing...**

_***Whistles***_

**The camera strangely begins to glitch out, before turning off... How bizarre.**

***Theme song end***

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone!" Chris greeted with a large boat coming up onto the dock. "You tuned right in to meet all these lovely contestants! Really... Weird contestants. But, anyhow!" The boat parked itself as it set itself up for a multitude of colorful characters. "Let's meet just how freaky these guys are! First up... He's the Mushroom Kingdom's own purple powerhouse! A great dancer, and a man who's always up for sports, give it up for Waluigi!"

Suddenly, loud and bombastic music eruptted out of the boat, as purple smoke poured out of the boat. A tall, lanky man's silhouette appeared, as it posed wildly. Chris winced once the music entered his eardrums as the man began his speech, a nasally and high-pitched voice coming out of him. "Greetings, Waluigi's soon-to-be glorious fans!" The man greeted! "The truly best newcomer for Smash Bros! In case you've been living under a rock for the last decade, allow Waluigi to explain! Fit enough to be powerful! So handsome to be pleasurable, and kind enough to be respectable! That's yours truly, the great Walu-!"

"Out of the way, fuckface!" A vulgar voice cried out, as a pushed Waluigi out of the way, revealing his ugly face and obsession with purple. The tennis player fell right into the water! As for the teenager, she stomped down to the pier, her icy blue eyes having a glaze of determination and arrogance over them. She wore a modified pink sailor school uniform and a matching skirt, her collar noticeably exposing her... dobonhonkeros, lacking the cover on her chest. She wore black studded fingerless gloves, with black heeled-boots with gold buttons and buckles on them and brown goggles with yellow accents. She had black straps connected with gold rings attached to her white socks, and over her clothes, gold ring covering her blue ribbon around her collar. On her neck was a black choker, and two smaller black collars that resemble barbed wire made out of rubber around her neck.

"Everyone at home, meet the Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma," Chris introduced as he chuckled. "Why am I getting such a feeling of Déjà vu?"

Miu didn't hear the host about the feeling, thanks her own loudmouth. "Damn straight!" Miu cackled. "You might as well hand me the cash prize right now!"

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" The tennis player halted the two, climbing onto the pier. "Cash prize? What are you talking?! Waluigi thought this was a Smash Bros. thing!"

"Uhhhhh... Not sure what you mean there," Chris confusingly answered. "Didn't you read the thing?"

Waluigi angrily took out this invitation directed to Luigi and read it! However, after a moment of silence... Waluigi fell onto his knees and screamed into the sky! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Hee-hey, if it make you hee-l better, I got kicked ho-ut of my postition as mascot thanks to an-hee-me, ho," A squeaky voice told Waluigi. The tennis player looked to his side to see two creatures! One of them was a small snowman, one who had a blue hat, neckwear, and boots, while the other was a floating pumpkin with a pointed hat and cloak, along with a serious case of Rayman hands, holding a letter. Yelling in surprise, Waluigi quickly jumped into Chris' arms... Who let him go, letting Waluigi fall onto the pier, causing a cackle from Miu.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chris introduced. "Meet the two demons, the Jack Bros! The snowman's Jack Frost, while the other's Pyro Jack."

Jack Frost let out a laugh as his brother drank straight from the canteen. "Hee-ho! That's right, hee! No-ho matter how man-hee hee-hoes you got up your sle-hee-ve, me and Py-ho Jack are gonna pound the hee-ho out of you!"

"...I have no idea what you two are talking abo-" Chris began to speak, but was rudely interrupted by Pyro Jack belching out a fireball at the sign that spoke the camp's name! Quickly, it burst into flames! "Agh! My sign!"

Pyro Jack only let out an, "Excuse hee-ho."

"I got it!" A female voice yelled from the boat! Suddenly, a light blue shard fired out from the boat and floated towards the burning sign! "**PK FREEZE!**" With that yell, the shard exploded into an icy explosion, extinguishing the flames! The woman who did that came down from the boat. She was a young woman, likely in his mid-twenties. With hot pink hair styled in pixie cut which has a spiked back and front side bang, she wore a turquoise full sleeved hoodie with baby blue collars and wrists, which reaches slightly above her knees like a short dress would, black shorts, and cherry-red boots.

"Ah, everyone, this fine lady here is the Princess of Osohe and a master of PSI, Kumatora!" Chris introduced, gesturing to the savior of signs. "And someone I cannot thank enough for saving that sign. Especially from a freaking pumpkin!"

Pyro Jack pointed a finger at Chris. "Hee-ey! It's not my fault that I'm Irish, ladd-hee-ho! I gotta live up to the ster-hee-otype!"

Kumatora waved off the compliment. "Pah," She unwomanly grunted. "It was nothin'. Sure as hell ain't any harder than those Pigmask bastards."

Chris nodded as the snowman, pumpkin, and princess walked over to the other side of the dock, allowing some to speak to the others.

Kumatora looked over at the tennis player and snorted. "Who the hell is the guy who looks like he got ran over by a truck?"

Waluigi took great offense to that! How dare this woman who literally has the name of "Beartiger" talk down on him! "Wah?! Are you talking down to Waluigi, the World's Greatest?! Do you even know who you're talking to?!"

Kumatora's face only got a wider grin. "A guy who has a name that sounds dorky."

Waluigi was about to object further, but was shut down by Chris. "Hey, Waluigi. Shut up." Waluigi promptly shut up as the host gave a grin. "Good. Now, for our next contestant! He's a bassist and the creator of the popular band known as Gorillaz, give it up for Murdoc Niccals!" Chris introduced as a man with green skin and a messed up nose walked down to the dock. There was a bass on his back and he had black hair, and his clothing was rather simple. A black shirt and jeans, an upside down cross necklace, and disgusting teeth... He looked over at the island.

"Even after so many years, you don't care enough to fix this place up," Murdoc said in a raspy British accent. "Ha! Reminds me of myself!"

"Murdoc, bro," Chris greeted, giving out a hand to high-five, which Murdoc gladly took. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? From what I know, your band is already super popular. Why did you join the competition if you already have that kind of money?"

"Good question. Don't have that much nowadays," Murdoc joked. "It's simple, really. Face-ache was hoggin' all the spotlight, and I wanted some of it. I see the show, and I hear that the popularity will rise a shit ton. Easy clout for me, and easy clout for the band."

"Ah, c'mon, let's face it!" Miu spouted out, a smug grin on her face. "You only came here so you could pull your hose to girls like me!"

Murdoc scoffed. "Sorry, toots. Ain't into that kind of thing."

Miu cackled once again! "HAH-HAHA! Yeah, right! I bet the reason why you're so green is because of how often you whipped it out!"

Chris glared at Miu. "Miu. _Shut up,_" He said before turning back to the camera. "Anyway! Our next contestant is a master of Fighting Type Pokemon and is known as the Evolution Fighter! Everyone, please welcome Gym Leader Korrina!" The next contestant walked down, a spring in her step. Korrina was a tall and slender young teenager, with very long creamy blonde hair tied in a big, thick, high fluffy ponytail that emerges from the back of her helmet. She has gray eyes and a fair complexion. She wore a typical skater attire, consisting of a short white and red sleeveless dress over black cycling shorts and a white and red helmet on her head. She also wore white boots with red heart decals, which also function as skates.

With a kind grin, Korrina enthusiastically waved at the group of people on the other side of the dock. "Hi there!" Korrina greeted. "I guess we're gonna be stuck together for a few days, but I really hope we can get along!"

The reaction was... Less than pleasant.

"Wahaha! As if you'll be here long enough to make friends with Waluigi here!"

"HAH-HAHA! Yeah, right! As if people would want someone as boobless as you!"

"Hee-ha! You'll never even get threw day one, ho!"

Those rude comments stabbed Korrina's heart a bit as she walked back... But she had to stay determined! As she walked by, Kumatora nudged her. "'Ey, don't worry about those nerds. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Korrina's joyfully smile returned to her face as she finally met a friendly person! She gave out a hand to shake. "Oh, thank you! My name's Korrina, by the way!"

Kumatora returned the gesture. "Kumatora."

"Next up," Chris announced, looking down at his card... Wait a minute... All the writing. It was jumbling around for a split second... Before settling down on a single name. "...The Geralt of Rivia?"

As all the contestants looked up, they saw a serious-faced man with white hair. His body was covered, head to toe, in grey armor, with swords and other various weapons on his back... But, something felt off about him. Something off about the Geralt. It felt like... He wasn't who he was.

Chris scratched the back of his head... In reality, he knew who this guy really was, but he didn't it could get this freaky. Oh well. Just have to get used to it and get those ratings! So, he held out a hand to shake. "Welcome, Geralt!"

The Geralt of Rivia walked down and... Slowly, returned the handshake, his body moving in odd ways, as if he wasn't used to this body. _"UMMM... YES. THAT IS ME." _He spoke. Now, the voice took everyone back. It... Felt like it had some strange, glitchy filter over it. As "The Geralt of Rivia" walked over to the crowd of people, no one talked to him, or insulted him, or complimented his weaponry... Nothing.

"Ooooooookkkkkkkk..." Chris said, confused by the whole thing. But, no time to worry about that! He's got a show to run! He shook his head and got back to introductions! "Anyhow! Our next contestant is a princess hailing from a whole other dimension and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds! Blaze the Cat, everyone!"

The contestant walked down to the dock, and sure enough, she was a anthropomorphic cat, lavender and violet-furred. She had gold eyes, a small black nose and a white-furred muzzle. She had triangular ears with peach colored canals and a long tail with the end frayed and dark purple. Her fur was longer on each side of her head and sweeps slightly upwards. She had four plumes of hair with dark purple tips done up in a high ponytail by a red hair tie and an also red, oval gem on her forehead. For attire, she wore a purple tailcoat with the bottom rim dark pink, a gold collar and white leggings. She also wears white gloves with fuzzy cuffs and high heeled, dark pink shoes with white stripes and fuzzy cuffs, like her gloves. Blaze bowed as a sign of respect... To Chris, who was just wanting a handshake. "Good afternoon to you, Mr. McLean. I must thank you for allowing me here."

Chris put his hand down, grinning. He's dealt with weirder. "Ah, no problem. You should be thanking Chef, really. He's the one who thought you'd be cool."

"Hmmm. Very well then," Blaze nodded as she walked towards the group...

"I knew that ho-ld gee-hee-zer was a furr-hee," Pyro Jack whispered to Jack Frost, which earned a giggle from the Mocking Snowman.

As Blaze the Cat reached the other end of the dock, Kumatora smiled. "Another princess, huh? Didn't expect that?"

"Oh, you're a princess?" Blaze curiously asked before getting a small smile. "Looks like I won't be so different from everyone here."

"The next one off the chopping block is the Chief Prosecutor who has prosecuted in 5 whole different countries, we have Miles Edgeworth!" Chris introduced, before wiping a single tear from his eye. "Oooooh, I'm so happy I get to do this to a lawyer."

Edgeworth walked down the boat, a briefcase in his hands. Having a _very _clean cut of hair, the prosecutor sported a black vest with a red suit over it, a pair of red pants, a cravat, and black shoes. He pushed his glasses up as Chris held up his hand for a shake, which Edgeworth accepted.

"Edgeworth, my bro," Chris greeted. "Why are you here? Don't prosecutors make a buttload of money?"

"While, yes, it is a well paying job, the prize is not what I came here for," Edgeworth said, releasing his hand from the shake. He adjusted his glasses once again as he explained, "Detective Gumshoe insisted, actually. He was quite adamant about me taking a vacation, and I thought I would humor him a little."

"Huh. Neat," Chris said as Edgeworth walked down to the docks. Blaze eyed the briefcase.

"What's with the container?" Blaze asked. Edgeworth looked over to see a talking cat! Then again, the letter did say to expect the weirdest... Edgeworth shook it off.

"Ah, it's just documents I hoped to finish on my time here," Edgeworth explained. "It should take me just a day."

Chris' grin only grew wider once he realized who the next contestant was. "Alright! Next up, we got a policewoman with her own superpower! Or an Epithet, as she calls it. Anyhow, give it up for Percival King! Also known as Percy."

"AH, SHIT!" Murdoc yelled. "IT'S THE FUZZ!"

"Yes, hello. It is I," A slightly monotone voice of a female spoke. "Miss Fuzz. Greetings, citizen." The woman was a blond with freckles, a blue uniform on, with yellow shoulder pads, white gloves, dark blue pants, a yellow and dark blue tie, and a real-ass goddamned sword. Percy turned her head to Chris and smiled, walking towards him.

"Percy, it's great to see you," Chris happily said, trying to get on the police officer's good side by giving out a hand to shake. Percy... Spat onto her own hand and shook Chris' hand, as a show of good faith. Removing herself from the handshake, Percy walked over to the other side of the dock, allowing Chris to wipe the spit off his hand.

Percy looked over the crew so far and the camp from the back of her ... And frowned. "Oh... Dear. What malaise has befallen onto this camp? There are plenty of criminals here already, judging by their face... And this dock seems to be more termites than actual wood." A termite crawled up Percy's shoe. "Ah. What a coincidence. I have now broken the ice through comedic timing."

Korrina snorted slightly at the policewoman's monotone antics. Percy took notice to the teenager's laughter, and took notice to three strange red and white balls around her belt... Her curiosity getting the better of her, Percy decided to ask, "Umm... I'm sorry, but I have to ask: What exactly are those three strange balls?"

Korrina was, at first, confused by the detective's question, but looked down at her belt. "Oh! You mean this thing!" Korrina pulled of one of those balls and pushed the button on the ball... And a red beam fired out of it, sending out a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black! It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It had red eyes, a long snout and ears. It possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembled shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot, and finally, it had four black appendages that hang down from its head.

Percy stood there in awe... "Amazing... It's like an Epithet in a ball!"

Korrina rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Well, Lucario here actually has his own set of abilities and moves. Ones that I can't really do..."

Percy just grew more intrigued. "Epithets upon Epithets! I would be terrible if a criminal got their hands on these creatures!"

"I mean, Lucario can also mega evolve-"

"THE EPITHETERY NEVER ENDS!"

Chris rolled his beady little eyes at Percy's... Oddities, as he turned to camera to signal the next competitor. "Next up, we have a survivor of the Constant who certainly knows his way around science, meet the Gentleman Scientist, Wilson Percival Higgsbury!"

"Egads! We even have evil clones?! Will I have to make him eat his words?!" Percy exclaimed.

"No, he's not related to you, Percy," Chris explained.

"Ah. I see. Carry on, then."

A man stood on the boat, his suitcases next to him. He stood there for a moment, in order to take in the few. The man had dark rings around his eyes, and wore a red vest with a white button up shirt under it, comboing well with his black pants and shoes. However, the weirdest part about this man was his haircut, with three noticeable pieces of his hair sticking out in the back, resembling a W. The man spoke. "It smells all..." Wilson took a deep breath, and exhaled, a smile on his face, possibly the only guy here right now that was happy with the camp. "...Piney."

The Gentleman Scientist walked down to the pier, only to be greeted with Chris holding up his hand for a high-five, which Wilson took... As a handshake.

"Oh, right. You're from 1921," Chris said. "I don't think high-fives existed then..."

"Oh, well, my apologies! But, still. Good day to you!" Wilson greeted. "I'm sure I'll survive for quite a while. After all, I survived the Con-"

Wilson was interrupted when he laid his eyes on Lucario, as Korrina and Percy continued to talk. Quickly, Wilson dashed towards the canine monster, accidentally knocking Waluigi into the water. "Apologies, but I just _must _ask you about your pet here! I've never seen anything like it!" Wilson asked Korrina.

"Oh!" Korrina yelped in surprise by the sudden appearance of Wilson. But, soon enough, her smile returned. Both the policewoman and scientist seemed eccentric, but they seemed friendly enough. "Oh, I would love to tell you about Lucario! But, uhh... He's not really a pet. More like a friend to me. But, anyway, anyway! Lucario can sense someone's aura."

Wilson grabbed grabbed a notepad and frantically began to write down the things Korrina was feeding him. Chris chuckled as he went back to his introductions. "Anyway, my friends! Next up is a huntress in training. Born in Atlus and a student of Beacon, welcome Weiss Schnee!"

The woman that followed was pale skinned, with a scar running vertically down her left eye and face. She wore thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this, she wore a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar.

The Schnee looked over the cast so far. A strange bunch, but she could tell that this was only half of the cast. She smirked as she said, "Huh. I guess I underestimated this show... I look forward to the challenge."

As she walked towards the group, she heard a squeal of joy, and Wilson immediately dashed up to her with his notepad. "Excuse me, Ms. Schnee, but I am quite intrigued by your weapon!" The scientist explained. "It looks all... Pointy. And science-y!" Weiss was, at first, confused by the Gentleman Scientist, but soon realized that he was talking about Myrtenaster. She unsheathed her weapon, allowing Wilson to take it and study it. "Just as a suspected! It _was _pointy!"

Weiss smiled at the survivor of the Constant's enthusiasm. "It's called Myrtenaster. It is a Multi Action Dust Rapier that can easily toggle through different types of dust. It makes it quite the versatile weapon when it comes to range."

Wilson smiles at Weiss, saying, "I have no idea what you just said."

"Ugggh, how did Ruby explain it again?" Weiss asked herself as she groaned. "Oh, right. It's also a gun."

"Amazing! A sword that can also shoot dust bunnies!"

"Wait, what-"

"My lord, I haven't even been here for 2 minutes and everything is already showing its science-y-ness!"

As Weiss tried to explain to Wilson that, no, Myrtenaster did not shoot dust bunnies, and failing miserably while doing so, the next contestant walked down, being a grayish-blue robot, with what seemed to be a container in his chest and an antenna on the top of his head. Chris greeted the robot with a high-five. "Bender, my bro."

"Heya, meatbag," Bender simply greeted, earning a frown from the host. "Ah, come on! That's what you guys are scientifically called! Here, look." Bender opened his chest and pulled out a piece of paper before slamming the door to his shiny metal chest shut. The robot turned the paper around, allowing Chris to see a crude drawing of a human called "meatbag," signed by Bender himself.

"You drew this!"

"I know, right? Maybe I could stea- _I meeeeeeean, borrow without asking _some paintings and making my own!" Bender laughed as he thought of the brillant idea. He walked down the dock, before taking notice to Miu.

"Damn, a full on robot? This place just got a whole lot more interestin'..." Miu moaned, which put Bender off quite a margin. He's a jackass, but Jesus Christ.

"Don't do that. There're kids watching," Bender objected and _immediately after, _pulled out a beer, drank it, pulled out a cigar, and puffed it. As he did, he walked over to Waluigi. "Hey, I didn't know they had toothpicks with flesh."

Waluigi turned his head, enraged, and pointed at the robot. "Hey, tin can! In case you didn't know, but Waluigi's the World's Greatest! You can just insult him!"

"Bite my shiny metal ass."

Waluigi looked over at said shiny metal ass. "It doesn't look so shiny to Waluigi."

"Shinier than yours, meatbag," Bender growled. But just as he said that, his eyes flickered slightly... Then went dark. "Hey, where did everyone go?"

The Geralt slilently looked down as Bender tried to fix his eyes. The next contestant took the opportunity to come down onto the docks. She wore a blue and white hooded jacket over a white tank top with a strange symbol on the tank top, brown pants, white and blue socks, and brown flip flop sandals. She has blue hair (with a fringe covering her right eye),and purple eyes. However, the most important thing about her... Was her left arm, completely robotic.

"Tari, how are you doing?" Chris greeted with a hand up high, hoping for a high-five, which Tari didn't take, sadly.

"Good, I guess..." Tari shyly spoke, rubbing her robotic arm.

Chris only grinned at Tari's shyness as he put. "Hey, I'm just glad you didn't just walk past me like some dark and brooding teenager who belongs in the early 2000's."

Tari could only look in confusion. "Uhhh... Right." She walked down to the docks, only to be met with Wilson with a notepad.

"My lord, things for the human race have come so far in the future!" The Gentleman Scientist exclaimed looking dead at Tari's left arm before looking up at her. "Where did you even get this piece of technology?"

At first, Tari was quite taken back by the scientist, but soon realized that he was just a bit... Eccentric. She rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, that's... A long story. And one I don't have the full answer to."

"Still, though!" Wilson said, grinning. "I must take a closer look at it sometime! You don't mind that, do you?"

"Oh, of course not!" Tari said, smiling as well.

As she did, the next contestant walked down. He wore a red shirt with a white tank top underneath, an emblem on the sleeves of the red shirt. Over it, the man wore a black vest with bullets in his right breast pocket, brown pants, brown shoes, sunglasses, a fingerless glove on his left hand, and a hat. On his back was a single-shot, bolt-action rifle with a wooden stock and a massive telescopic scope, with a laser sight attached underneath.

"Snips, my man!" Chris held out a hand to shake, which the Sniper took, though it was a bit lazy, as he was looking out on the island. Chris took notice to this, and said, "Yeah, she's a beaut, ain't she?"

"Eh. I've survived worse," The Sniper grunted. As he walked towards the group, he groaned. "Bloody hell... This is gonna take forever, ain't it?"

As he walked over, suddenly, Chef came from the boat with a trolley. But what the trolley was holding was far more important. What seemed to be an android, looking quite a bit like a female human, with a suit that was largely black and white. On the chest was writing, saying "Aperture Laboratories," with a logo of a circle along with it. Her hair was a long, pure white, with her left eye being covered by a white rectangular object, which add a black spot in the middle, and what seemed to be eye deactivated... On her back was a mess of wiring, a few tubes leading up to that object covering her left eye.

"Ah, mate?" The Sniper began to say, a curious look on his face. "Ya do know yer robot isn't on, right?"

"Patience, Sniper," Chris said, pulling out a orange USB Drive. "She just needs to be downloaded into this." As Chris said this, he plugged the drive right into the back of the deactivated android's head. Soon enough, noises began to erupt from the strange android.

And after enough whhrs and beeps, the eye on the object covering her left eye...

Glowed a bright orange. It began to look around taking its surroundings. Finally, her orange eyes finally landed on Chris, as she spoke. "**Oh. It's _you._**" Her speech was obviously a woman's voice, but it felt... Robotic. Like it was text-to-speech.

Chris grinned at the robot's anger. "Oh, you remember me? Good," He said, before turning to the crowd. "Everyone, this is GLaDOS, supercomputer and AI of Aperture Science!"

GLaDOS spoke again. "**It's quite hard to forget you, considering you forced me into this show.**"

"You make it sound so evil. I would've said, 'brought you into the show without your consent.'"

There was a moment of silence... Then, the sound of someone clapping slowly came out of GLaDOS' new body."**Oh, good. My slow clap processor made it into this thing. So we have that. I suppose I have to thank you for that. So, thank you, you hair gel-obsessed lunatic.**"

"You're wel- Wait. Hey!" Chris' objection was futile, as GLaDOS began to walk over to the other side of the dock, trying to get used to her new body. Unfortunately for her, Bender exists. Quickly, the bending robot put an arm around the cruel android.

"Hey~," Bender said, trying to woo her.

"**Don't touch me.**"

"Damn it."

As GLaDOS got Bender off of her, the next contestant got off board. He was a large, muscular tan man with black hair flowing out of a yellow hat. He had a blue and yellow outfit, with a purple skirt... thing as his bottom clothing.

Chris shook the large man's hand. "Kronk. Glad you could make it."

"Glad I could be here," Kronk said, giving a warm smile. He looked over at the came, that warm smile staying on his face. "Gee, this reminds me of my old Junior Chipmunk Scout training..."

Chris smiled, putting two and two together. "Yeah, boy scouts used to be here."

"**Before you kicked them out of the camp just so you can rip-off another reality show. For views. You monster.**"

"GLaDOS, shut up," Chris pointed at the evil AI. Kronk walked over, when suddenly, Percy spoke.

"You know, you remind me of a criminal I caught... Back when they tried to steal the Arsene Amulet. But, I suppose that is just coincidence," Percy said before giving out a hand, smiling. "My name is Percival King. Percy, for short. I look forward to working with you."

Kronk took the hand and shook it, his warm smile staying on there. "Kronker Pepikrankenitz. My friends call me Kronk."

The next competitior jumped down to the docks, a deranged look in their eyes. She was a relatively petite, fair-skinned girl, her hair a pale, dirty ash-blonde and is styled into two messy buns, numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they're fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to frame her face. She wore a plain seifuku with a Kansai collar, both the skirt and the shirt dark blue with a double white trim, which is paired with a red scarf that she tied loosely below. Over this, she wore an oversized beige cardigan with a rather long hem and cuffs, and pockets on either side, the right one shown to hold a number of trinkets on either a keychain or a cellphone strap. She sported knee-length black socks and dark brown dress shoes with thick heels, the same as the outdoor uniform shoes students traditionally wear in Japanese schools.

Chris sighed as the psychotic looking teenager approached him. "Himiko Toga, everyone."

Himiko's mouth turned into a grin, revealing sharp canines, complete with fangs! "Aaaaah, c'mon! Don't be like that! I'm probably one of the only people that will end up getting you views!"

"Uuuuuh... Yeah, sure," Chris rolled his eyes, not believe a thing Himiko just said. "Just go to the other side of the docks." Himiko did what she was told, a bit too gleeful. The Sniper frowned as she passed him. Upon passing Edgeworth, she suddenly gasped.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, before a blush appeared on her cheeks. "It's the famous Mr. Edgy!"

"**HOLD IT!**" Edgeworth shouted, startling the people around them, even getting GLaDOS' attention. "I'd, errm... I'd rather you not call me that. Only people that I can call my friend can call me that."

"Wow! And I'm already friends with him!" Himiko giggled psychotically. "I can already tell that this is gonna be worth the trip...~"

"That's not... Nevermind," Edgeworth admitted defeat. As he did, everyone turned back to the boat, but suddenly heard a scream of surprise, and a thud. Turning back to the voice, they saw Waluigi on the ground, surprised... And a man over him.

The man was practically black and gray all over, wearing a massive black longcoat and black armor under it, placed on his chest. Around his waist where several grey belts, all having something on it, leading down to his legs, which had more black armor. The only thing that wasn't black or grey on his body was white, for his mask, reminiscent of a raven's skull, and red, being the red on the shotgun shells on his chest and belt. In his gloved hands, which had several spikes, was two shotguns...

"Aaaaah..." Chris groaned, trying to understand guy how this guy got here. But, he just shook it off and introduced him. "Everyone, this is Reaper!"

"You there!" Waluigi yelled, not even getting Reaper's attention. "How dare you surprise Waluigi?! Are you even paying attention to him?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"**What do you think?**" Reaper asked, his voice incredibly dark and deep.

"Hey, Hot Topic incarnate!" Miu yelled. "Pretty sure you took the wrong boat for your 'edgy goth" party boat!"

Reaper... Only stared at her, his mask stopping any emotion coming from his face.

...

...

...

...

...

"H-Hey..." Miu groaned, finally backing down. "You don't need to d-do that..."

"I mean, she's not wrong," Bender said. Reaper answered with a simple hit to the metal stomach with the back of his hands, his spikes stabbing into the robot. "Aw, c'mon! I just got this fixed!"

The next contestant was also a bit strange. She was clearly a robot, her "skin" a bright pink and her hair a lime green. She wore a green t-shirt, with three yellow diamonds on the chest, and a pair of jeans. On her forehead, however, was what seemed to be a gem...

"Viv Vision, good to see you," Chris said, holding out his hand, which Viv took. "You liking the island?"

"...Not particularly, no. They're plenty of health code violations I can see just by standing at this dock," Viv bluntly said

"Ouch, harsh... Hey, wait a minute. How do you know about health code violations?" Chris asked.

"I have access to the internet," The superhero simply said as she walked past Chris.

"Allllright then," Chris said. As Viv approached the group, Wilson quickly ran towards the superhero, a happy look in his eyes!

"I must apologize, but I simply have to ask you some questions! Namely about that inner net!" The Gentleman Scientist said, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"...Alright then," Viv said. As the scientist started asking questions, the next contestant walked down to the docks, a cigar in his mouth. He was a tall man with slicked back gray hair, gray eyes, and an iconic-looking mustache. He wore a simple red button-up shirt and a pair of beige cargo pants, being one of the more simpler contestants in terms of design.

"Sully, dude," Chris fist bumped the thief. "Make sure you don't steal anything."

Sully smiled as he took the cigar from his mouth. "No promises," He said before walking down to the other side of the docks, where he met Percy. Grinning, he decided to go for it. "Well, I be damned. Didn't know police officers could be so attractive."

Immediately, Percy shot down Sullivan's advances. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in cavorting with the elderly in terms of romantic feelings. My apologies," She said, giving off a smile.

"Ah, suit yourself," Sully waved off, going back to his cigar.

"Alright, next up, we got the most Powerful Witch in the Boiling Isles, Eda, the Owl Lady!" Chris introduced, earning a frown from Wilson. Tch. Magic.

What seemed to be an elderly woman floated on her "broom" down to the docks, but she was _far_ from what people were expecting, being the stereotypical hag. Instead, she was a tall, thin woman with pale skin and golden eyes, her untamed hair being thick and long and layered with two tones of gray. Her most notable features are a single gold fang, pointy ears, and orange claw-like nails. An amber oval-shaped jewel is embedded in her sternum. wears a sleeveless maroon qipao-like dress with a jagged trim and gray leggings. Her jewelry consists of two golden spherical earrings and a ring with an amber gemstone similar to the one in her chest. Her footwear was a simple pair of maroon high-heeled boots.

"Eda, good to have you," Chris said, holding out a hand up high for a high-five. Eda got off her magic stick and high-fived Chris... causing her hand to fall off. "AH!"

"Whoops," Eda said, bending down to get her hand back. As she screwed her hand back on, she said, "That happens sometimes."

As she fixed her hand, Eda walked to the other side of the docks, she stared at the strange cast, next to GLaDOS, and whistled. "Dang, who knew humans could be so varied in appearance."

"**As much as it pains me to say it,**" GLaDOS said with her text-to-speech voice, "**I must agree. There **_are_** a lot of ways fat, greedy, and despicable lifeforms can look. Maybe I could even test some of them... Granted, they shouldn't kill me. Or can't kill me. Either or, that's quite the unexpected requirement.**"

"Uuuuuh..." Eda said, backing away from the cruel AI. "Alright, now I'm starting to see why humans are preparing for the robot uprising."

As Eda relaxed, away from the scary android lady, the next contestant walked down to the docks, a flock of bats around him. It seemed to be a tall man, a cape around him and a mask covering a little of his face. His main colors where blue, red, and black, shown by the suit he was wearing and he inside of his cape. He greeted everyone with a bow.

"Greetings, everyone," The vampire spoke. "I am Myotismon, and I wish for this to be a pleasant game." However, as he bowed, he had a slimy smile on his face that no one could see. He thought about the game for a moment... It was perfect. These people didn't know about the deeds he has done. People won't know about what he's about to do to this game. It's a shame that most of the game with be in the daylight, but oh well. That just means he has to strike at the night.

After his bow, he walked towards the crowd and the final contestant hopped onto the docks. She was a young, bespectacled girl with hip length orange hair. She wore an off-shoulder white top with a red splatter-like pattern on her chest with five white asterisks, a black tank top underneath that, a dark green jacket with a faux fur trimmed hood, black short shorts, a studded black belt in a slanted position, black thigh highs socks and black knee-high boots with buckles and studs at the top, a pair of glasses, and a set of AKG K845BT headphones with red earpads.

"Everyone, this is Futaba Sakura, pro hacker," Chris introduced. Futaba felt amazed by the cast of characters, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"W-Whoa..." The hacker could only say in amazement, before rushing over, checking everyone out, almost dipping running off the docks and landing in the water. Luckily, Sully was there, making sure that didn't happen.

Chris looked over at the massive cast of freaks, nomads, and weirdos in amazement and did a long whistle. "A thief, a hacker, and an assassin. And that's only the somewhat normal people! Ohohoho... This is gonna bring so many views!"

The host turned around to the cast of characters, a sadistic grin on his face. "So! For those who haven't seen the show and don't know what they're getting into, allow me to explain: You all will be sharing the same living space, being our lovely cabins," Chris explained, as the camera moved to the two cabins, one of which had a plank of wood fall off. "Once you morph into teams, each team will have their own cabin, but for now, it'll simply be a boys' cabin and girls' cabin. But, every few days, you and your team must overcome several challenges made up by yours truly and Chef. Sometimes, even challenges from the viewers!"

"**Oh boy. People will been submitting ways to torture us. How lovely,**" GLaDOS snarked.

"Why is Waluigi agreeing with the killer robot?" Waluigi asked himself.

"Both of you. Zip it for once. Anyway. If you and your team is successful at a challenge, your team is safe for a few days and don't have to vote off anyone. However, if you're the losing team, you all will have to go to the dreaded bonfire. There, you will vote off anyone you desire. There, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be kicked off the show. Forever. Or, at least, until we bring someone back. I'll explain everything else tomorrow. But, for now, right cabin is for the dudes, and left cabin is for the girls. Have at it, ladies and gentlemen. And I hope you enjoy your time here," Chris said, before maliciously chuckling. "I know I am."

* * *

**(Boys' Cabin)**

Things were... Surprisingly calm in the boys cabin. As everyone began to settle in, Kronk began the conversation. "So! Uhh..." The lovable oaf began. "I guess we're together on this island for a few weeks."

Sully chuckled before flicking his finished cigar at an ashtray. "No, you think?"

The large man chuckled as well. "Alright, in hindsight, that wasn't the best thing to start a conversation. But, seriously, I'm looking forward to being here! It reminds me so much of my Junior Chipmunk Scout training..." Kronk squealed in an excitement. Quickly, Kronk snapped his fingers, remembering something. "Oh, right!" Quickly, the servant to Yzma searched in his back... Pulling out a bowl of spinach puffs! "I figured I'd let you guys have some food, since this is our first time meeting and all."

Edgeworth grew a questioning look on his face as the puffs distracted him from his work. "How did those not grow stall after being in the back for so long?"

"Well, you got me," Kronk admitted. "But all accounts, it doesn't make sense. But, ah, whatever works... Hey, by the way, where's that Reaper and Geralt guy?"

"Edgelord McGee's probably off broodin' somewhere, being dark and quoting Edgar Allan Poe or somethin' like that," Bender shrugged, smoking his own cigar. "As for that old guy... I dunno."

"Well, either way, I'm really growing interested in everyone here!" Wilson exclaimed, already setting stuff down and making things. "Everyone has their own quirks and special things to them! It fills me with an irresistible urge to do science! Though, those Jack Brothers... They offend me as a scientist. They're no scientific way for them to exist!"

Suddenly, Jack Frost and Pyro Jack hanged from above, startling Wilson! The snow demon began to talk. "Hee-re's the scientific way for to ex-hee-st, ho: We don't give a hee-ho!"

_**BURP!**_

Pyro Jack burped out a stream of fire, luckily not setting anything of fire. Everyone was silent, until Bender spoke up. "You... I like you."

"Waluigi doesn't!" Waluigi suddenly said.

"Nobody cares about you, meatbag," Bender insulted.

Myotismon spoke up after Bender. "But, either way. I look forward to this competition. May the best man win, gentlemen."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say, mate," The Sniper said before starting to walk out the door with his bags.

Murdoc took notice to this, exclaiming something. "'Ey, where the hell are you goin'?"

The assassin only responded with, "Settin' up camp." He walked out the door, leaving Kronk to look down on his puffs sadly.

"He didn't even try the spinach puffs..." He sadly said. Murdoc only scoffed before setting himself up on bed... Before feeling some pinch his ear!

"Ow!" He yelped, before pulling out... a crab from the pillow case? "What the hell?"

"Oh, right," Chris said over the speakers. "We fished out what we could of the cabins, so there's the slight possibility you'll have some fishy friends with you."

Waluigi pulled out a fish from his pillow case, it dangling in from of Sully, who was in the bunk under him. "Wah, this explains this."

**XXXX**

**"This here is the confessional booth," Chris said, inside the iconic outhouse. "Here, you can say what's on your mind, discuss your plans, or just get something off your chest without anyone knowing."**

**XXXX**

**Waluigi posed, a smug grin plastered on his face. "Wahahaha! Waluigi's not sure why Chris didn't just give him the money in the first place! After all, it's obvious he's gonna win! In fact, Waluigi's pretty sure everyone is enraptured by his greatness!"**

**XXXX**

**The Jack Bros. were in, Jack Frost sitting in front of the camera and Pyro Jack scaring anyone passing the booth. "Hee-ho! This is gonna be so-ho great, hee!" Jack Frost said, that big stupid grin on his face. "The-hee-se hee-hoes are gonna hee so fun to mess with, ho!"**

**XXXX**

**"So. These people are weird," Sully said, putting out his cigar. "But, luckily, I've dealt with weird. Let's see how far I'll last, cuz I really need that money... Never take a bad deal, friends."**

**XXXX**

_**"̷͉͚̄͛A̶̱͊̈́͘͜ͅĄ̵̧̙͂̾Á̴̘͎Ḅ̷̺͕̏B̴̞̹̩̾͗͌B̵͇̙̉Á̷͖̥̠̀͂Ǎ̸̢͍̄̑B̸̉ͅÄ̷͎́À̷̩̰͎Á̸̛͉̫̤̏A̵͇̩̖̒A̴̤͑͝B̵̳̣̻̓̈̂ ̴̢̜͎̀B̵̧͙̩́̏͝À̶͍̬͋B̴͙̹͍͊Ḇ̴̡͛̈͗Ä̸̭̞̥́B̴͓̙͇̉̈Ä̸̤̮͖̓A̴͍̣̾͝͠A̴͖̤͚͌̍̓B̷̡́B̴̪̟̏̅A̷̳͂̌B̵͋́͒͜B̸̩̥̀̈́Ă̵̮̭͊́͜ ̸̳̱͑͘B̵̙̂͘Ą̵̞̣̂͊̂Á̶̜͇͔́Ḁ̸̢͖̍̅B̶̮̙́̔̾ ̷̝͒͑̓ͅA̸̠͒Ā̴̙B̷̮͕̈́̓B̸͚͇̿̓̆A̷̐̚͜͜B̸̯͆A̴̤̥͆̆Å̴̺̝͚B̸̰̾͂Ä̶̪́̈́B̵̙̈́A̵̝̭͐̀̎A̷̪̫̍̕A̶̱̫͑B̴̹̫̔͐̚Ą̴̬̀͌B̴̼̜̙̉B̶̮̻͙̈́͗̏Ȁ̸̭̚Ä̸͔́A̶͔̹͑̈ͅB̴̠͈̔͑̽B̷̖̒̈́B̶̮̟͕̑̒̀B̴̩̯̀͆ ̷͔̒A̵͙̝͂A̶̩̫͂͊̒B̷͓͚̦͗͘B̴̙̼̈́̈́̇Ą̸̳̈́B̸̧̯̳̾̊A̴͚̗̓A̸̧͍̓̆Ḃ̶̝͉͒́Ȁ̵̜͍̖͝B̷̹̹͠͝A̵͇̕Ä̶͇́A̵̛͕͖̓̃B̷͎́Ą̸͋͒͝A̵̦͈͛B̴͕̻̤̅̌͝B̷̗̙̅̌B̵͔̠͎̆̑ ̸̥̟̊A̴͎̥̍A̷͕̿A̶̫̖̣͆̍̄B̶̭͚̦̓̕B̴̺̏ͅB̵̝͙͐̓͘B̸̢̲̃̂A̸̪̓̆A̴͇̦͖̎B̴̙̣̻͋́͆A̷̰̟͚͂̎̑A̸̰͝B̶̥̯̍̉́B̵̜̿B̴̖͑̎ ̷̤̟͓̃̏̚B̵͔͎̾̌B̸̪̝̦͗̓̌Ả̸̗̜͜A̶̫̙͠B̴̬̳̾̆̄ ̴̨̮̙͒̑B̷̳̩̂͂̌À̸̠͉͔̆́A̵͈̥̼̅̽͋B̸̰͓̜͠Ḅ̵̍̅A̷̛͓͋̈́B̶̭̼̩̊̀͆A̸̰̾͆͐B̵̞͍̞̆̄̕B̷͒͑͝ͅA̵͕̜̐͆B̶̬̭̦̽̿Ǎ̶̛̫̺͠B̸͚͉͆̆B̵̢̤̈̉B̷̘͗͛͊Á̶͙̥̃B̶͉͇̓͜B̴͉̻̬̃A̶̳̽̀̀ ̷̡͆͌B̵͙̼͋͐À̵̖͘Ả̸̜͈̐A̷̺̋B̴̰͂̌B̷͍̽̿A̶̹̾̽B̵͎̰͈̈́̓B̵̭͎́͠A̸̧͔̭̍̚B̸̢͕̄͒́A̵̹͂B̷̡̨̠̂͌̚A̶̖͒̽̕B̸̺͓̜̽̿B̸͈̫͚̄̊̓B̷͕̒͂A̸̢̮̲̽͊̀A̷͖̒͘B̵̫̚̚?̷͙͓̐͜ ̵̛͙̊-̸̞͂̇-̵̦͈̈-̴̩̓̉͋-̵̣͑͛͒-̶̭̘͇̓͒ ̷̪͕͊̇-̴̨͓͉́̔-̷̜͎̘̿-̶͇̲̭̓͒-̵͉̥̮́̈́̋.̸̱̘́̓̾ ̸̜̘̬̎̇/̸̩̥̀͒ ̵̲̱̦̓́͘.̴̢͋̈́̃-̵̤̋̀̕-̸̧̭͌ͅ-̷̝̎-̴̝͉̪͊̐̏ ̴̧̮̒͛̈.̸̞͉̬̂.̷̨̈́̌̀-̶̜͐̀-̶̬̲́-̵̧̹̞̉ ̷̲̦̰̓̎.̷̧̲́̋-̶͖̽͐-̵̦̱͝-̶̹̖͋-̴̺͐ ̴͈̌͝.̷̨̞̈́.̴̰̆-̸̙͚̓͘͝-̸͓̄͂-̸̩͊̎̀ ̴̠͌̑/̶̛̜̼̀̇ ̸̬͊̎̀.̷̙̜̞̂-̶̻̙̄͋-̸̤̇-̵͕͔́́̒-̷͍͇͌̀̕ ̵̨̚-̷͔̐ͅ-̵̢͍̆̓-̶̥̗̹͒̆-̸̳̟̕-̸̡͓̃̽ ̴̢͇̑.̵̣͒̄.̶͙͕̘̎̓͋-̶̙̹̈́-̷͈̒̂͝-̶̭̅ ̶̧̱̦̃.̷͉̭̼̓̍͝-̵̞̞̮̆̊̏-̸̦͖͐-̵̰͋ͅ-̵̪͂̋ ̸͉̀.̶̡̀͋͝-̵̗̀̋͝-̴̻̽͛̄-̵̲̹́-̶̪͝͝ ̵̖͑-̶͉̙̜̄-̷̲͔̳͑-̸̨̰̎͐̀-̸͈̪̩́̾͊.̵̣̔ ̴̻͙͋̔͐.̴͎͊̓.̵̱̌-̷̈́ͅ-̴̗̗̝̉-̷̥̖̏̎̈́ ̴̮̌͋̌-̸͕̣̱̌͠-̸̰͔͝-̸̲̌-̸̠̠͙̆-̴̰̙͈͗͐ ̵̨̳̔͐̃/̵͚͚́̈͜ ̴̟͍̙͋-̶̲̓̆-̸̨̩̟̂͘-̵͍̋-̷͕̣̈-̵̭͒̿ ̸̯̗̇̊͂.̷̡̔.̴̳̓̑͊.̸̛̫̉.̴̢̛̝̓.̷̻̎͆ ̷̗̣̪͒͠.̵͈͒̉-̴̗̤̠̌́-̵̬͖̇-̶̧̻͎͒̈́͆-̵̛͔̈̇ ̸̟̾̚.̸̖̤́͝.̵̧̜̒̋͛.̷͈̲̫̆̐.̸̠̥͇̋̄̉-̵̧͍̈́ ̴̨̟͆̓̇-̵̪̼̼͂̾̈-̷̭̫̎̓-̵̥̑-̶̢̼̝͒̈́͐-̶̮̀̿ ̴̗̟̉̃.̴̠̺̖̿.̸̮̍.̶̞͎̏͆͝.̴̛̞̫-̴̧͚̖͑ ̸̙͍̞͋̚/̸̭̺̈́̒͝ ̸͕͂.̸̱̔.̵̳̞̦́̇͐-̸̝̮̈́͛-̵̱̾̓̕-̵̢͆̌ ̸͖͍̮̋.̸̣͋-̵̯̦͖͑-̵̳͛-̶̜̇͑̽-̴͚̝͍̿̀̏ ̸̣̒.̴͍̙̈́͌-̶̥̝̞̈-̸̣͈̹͆̈́-̷͇̂̀̀-̴͙͔́̄̽ ̴̦͐̀-̵̦̈́.̸̣̈́͝.̶͈͚̀.̵͎̻̼͊̑.̵̧͕͖̀͘ ̸̪̗̅͆͑/̷͍̜̠͋͝ ̵͍̌.̵͠ͅ-̶̧̞͝-̷̻͙̈́͠-̷͓̙̼̎-̸̞̚͝ ̴̪͈̥͠͝-̴̢͔̘͂̐-̵̘̰̉̑-̵̲͎̰̈́.̴͙̲͇̈́̋̏.̶̲̱̣̔̀ ̵͉͆.̶̤̽͗.̸̖́̾-̸̮͊͊-̴̙̲̇̍̒-̷̪̘͚́̚ ̷̙̓.̷̨͓͉́̈-̶̼̓-̶̢̱̦̀̈́̒-̵̭̻̄-̴̼̩̞̈́ ̴͕͉̖̍-̵̤̖̐͋̾-̸͔̱͒͠ͅ-̸̛͉͗-̶͙̀̚-̴̦̭̾̉̕ͅ ̴̗͑̍-̶̛̫̔͊-̵̩̮̀̕-̷̝̝͒̉-̵̯͎͋̍.̷̩̖̉ ̴̛̗̉.̸̺̖͚̽̎̚-̸͍̻͕́̕-̶̝̹̉͋-̵̖̔-̷͍͓̝͛̈ ̶̡̭͙̍̐͝.̵̢̻͓̒.̷͕̾͝.̵̘̭̩͆.̷̻̥̈́̈-̷̼͔̅̀̚ ̵̯̰̑̈́̚-̶̭̺̗̈́̃͝-̵̨͆̇͠-̸̡͓̻̕-̴̧̹̪̊̈́̊-̴̻͍͆̊̚ ̵̧͋-̴̡̺̈́̎-̶̙͒-̵̥̺̲͌͊͊-̶̮̩̿.̸̨͓̋̃̀ ̵̬̬̩̈̕.̷̬͝-̴͓̤͂-̵̝͊͜-̴̻̟͑̉-̸͖̭͇͑̇̿ ̵̂͜͝.̸̲̋̄̒.̶̥̔.̷̢̲͚̐.̴̯̤́̓̉-̶̼̋͝ ̴̥͌̃̇-̶̥̉̂-̴͈̈͝-̷̤̥̂͐̌-̵̤̟̋̈́-̴̼͂̆͝ ̵̢̦̫́̅-̵̛͔̜̹͒͒-̶̨̙͊.̸͐͜͝.̷͍̐.̴̼̥̻̉́ ̵̯̕̕/̴̟̪̀͒ͅ ̵̢̗͆̃̕.̵͍̫͛͂͋͜.̶̢̺̼̿͛-̶̖̳͍͐͊-̵̨̲̓̎-̶̛͙̻̑̈́ ̵̟̲̳̀͊-̶͔̝͑͛-̵̳͙̂͛-̷̠̗̌ͅ-̴̢͕̈́͘͝-̷͇͗̔ ̵̰͋͠-̸̖͊̐̊-̸̡̘̈́̋-̶̭͍̟͆-̷̧͍͋͒͝-̴̭̼͙̇͛ ̴̡̻̩̔͆͆-̵͔͔̽́̆-̸̨͚͌͆-̴̤̈́̄̚.̶̤̅͒͊.̴̱͐͘ ̵͚̫͘-̸͈̅-̶̡͍̲̇̈́-̵̭͉̝̉-̷̝́-̸̨̖̔ ̶̡̉̈́͗-̴͓̍̚-̸̱̭̅̓-̷̜̆̎-̴̛̜͕̱̆͆.̸̨̑͗͗ ̴̘̅̌.̶̛̜̭̼͠-̸̼͓̎͌-̸̮͈̆̋̕-̷̨̫̮̈́͆-̷̢̦͉͆̃̐ ̸̭͔̒̿-̴̹́-̸̨͂͌̚-̶͕̀-̴̢̫̈́̓͜͝.̸̪̓ ̷̝̏̅/̷̫͍̠̍ ̶̗̿.̶̮̩̑̽̕.̴̨̫̜̑̿͝-̸̥̃͝-̶̣́̈́-̶̫̻̻͌ ̵̥̪̓.̷̟̀̏͜.̵͎̆̇̌.̵̪̫͕̈-̶͖̝̑̽̕-̵̧͚͍̍͑̒ ̸̨̈̂͋-̶̳̩̠̿̆-̷̤̄̉͝-̵̬͖̔́̕-̸̻̞͆͗͘-̴̟̭̯͂̒̾ ̸̲̱̅-̶̩͋-̸̛͙̱̄-̴͖̻̫̀.̶̛͖̑̆.̶̠̯̘̕ ̵̫͉̬͂.̷̱̹̔͊̃-̸̝̌͝-̶̛͖̖͔́̽-̸͙̤̞̐̍-̶̢̆ ̵̢̠͆̕.̷̞̯̏͌.̶͍̫̠̓̈́̉.̴͉͙̀.̷̝̒̑.̵̢̇ ̴̺͚͋͂̚.̵͕̫̓͌ͅ-̸͉̟̓̂-̷̡͐́̕-̸̧̗̙͌̀-̵̘̚ ̸̹̌̏̈́.̸̧̦͂͊.̷͔̈́̊-̸̨̜̪̊̈́-̸̥͝-̷͖̥̗̾̀͆ ̷̤̬̑͆̚-̸͖͌̒-̷̙̖̰̉̐̀-̴̳̣͂-̶͇͝-̶̹̣͇͋̎̈ ̶̤͍͙͂̕.̷̝͑̋͠.̷̳̻̅̎͘.̶̮͉̉.̵͎̈̾͘.̵̜̙͑͝ ̵͍͊̽̏/̵̗̇̈́ ̸̈ͅ.̴̙̈̕.̷̲̱̈́͝-̴̜̦̙̊̆̚-̴̨̔́-̵̣̅͊͂͜ ̴̼̣̮͋̉̊-̵͈̬͑͜͝-̸͉̱̉̑-̸̦̳̕-̷̤͚̞̄-̸̙͒̏ ̵̲̆̊̕-̸͈͖̽-̸̧̱̆̏-̶̨͔͗̒ͅ-̸̛̳̏-̷̧͖̓ ̷̤̀̀ͅ-̵̨̝̽-̶̮͑-̷͕̹̀͆̒.̵̻̐̓.̷̬͓̊̎ ̶̫̗̦̕-̶̤̮́̋͐-̸̢̫̅-̶̧͑͠-̴̳̓̓͠-̵͉̇ ̸͙͆͌̂-̸̖̑-̷̨͎̱̔́͠-̸̻̈́̋-̶̩̔.̶̖̈́̄̅ ̷̢̛̙.̸͔͙̟̎̌̕-̴̤͇̊-̵̟͚́-̷͉̃-̵̻̲͖̂ ̴͉̥̥͌̂́.̷͖͖͎̏.̶̨̯̣͂̄.̷̬͖̦̔.̶̬͗-̸̨̮̈́͠ ̷̼̫͐̍-̷̢͖̓̌̕-̶̢̡́̀̓͜-̸̞̇̅̿-̶̛̬́̌-̶̡͕̠̔̉ ̶͈̽̋͌-̴̛̭͓̹̄̂-̵̢̩͗ͅ.̷̡̳̄̈́͝ͅ.̸͈͐.̵͛ͅ ̵͉̲̂́.̷̼̰̀-̴̣̳͕̇̉.̴̟̃-̴̦̬̪̒.̵̨̛̮̥.̵̻͈͒̅̓"̵̮͉͕̓͒̒**_

**XXXX**

**Wilson could be seen smelling the wood of the outhouse and his face scrunching up. "Smells like wet... Anyway! I feel like I made quite the good first impression to these strange people. That Kronk fellow in particular reminds me Wolfgang and Warly... Not that that's a bad thing, quite the opposite, actually!"**

**XXXX**

**Kronk sat in the booth, a happy smile on his face. "Ooooooooh boy! I can't believe Yzma let me on here! This is gonna be so fun! Maybe I could even earn the million and fund more Chipmunk Scout training..."**

**XXXX**

**Murdoc was tuning his bass. "So far? These people are fuckin' dorks. Nerds. Gettin' that million is probably gonna be the easiest thing I've ever done."**

**XXXX**

**"You may be wondering why I wasn't in that cabin..." Reaper said, before giving a slight, deep chuckle. "Just simple planning."**

**XXXX**

**"Ahh, perfect..." Myotismon said, maliciously rubbing his hands together. "People are in the perfect false sense of security. This is going to be fun..."**

* * *

**(Girls' Cabin)**

Like the boys' cabin, the girls' cabin was just as calm. Percy watched over the females on the cabin. Futaba was leaning Tari a handheld in exchange for letting her look at the Meta Runner's arm, which Tari accepted, Kumatora was getting in a good position to sleep in while Eda, below her, was drinking some sort of golden elixir. And Miu...

"Well, you titless nerds better just start givin' up now!" Miu exclaimed. "There's no way in hell you'll beat me and my glorious golden body! HAH-HAHA!"

...Was being Miu.

"**Ah, yes. A woman's chest is the clear indicator to how well they'll do in this game," **GLaDOS said. "**And not whether or not they'll actually contribute to the game and actually do something with their pitiful existence."**

"S-Sheesh, you don't have to be so harsh..." Miu groaned.

"As much as I hate to agree with her, she's right," Viv mentioned, emotionless. "No need to insult her, or the human race for that matter."

"**You seem to forget that I'm right and that humans only bring destruction," **GLaDOS said, before motioning her new-found hand to Himiko. "**Take the murderer, for example. She's a murderer. I do not believe I need to say anything more.**"

"Heeeeey, that's mean," Himiko said, that psychotic gaze in her gaze still remaining as her cheeks puffed up. "It's not my fault that Mr. Edgy would look just a little better bleeding a little...~"

"Ignoring the girl who _clearly _needs a frickin' therapist," Kumatora shrugged, still trying to find a good sleeping position. "Humans are still plenty good once you find the right one. And don't be a jerk about it."

"Yeah," Eda agreed, putting another elixir for tomorrow on the desk next to her bed. "In fact, I even have a human under my wing. That Futaba kid reminds me of her, actually."

Futaba overheard this from admiring Tari's arm. "Is... Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"Oh, no. Pretty much the opposite, actually. She's a little weirdo, but she's a good kid."

"Ow!" Tari yelped, pulling back her arm. Futaba touched a bad spot when talking to Eda.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Futaba apologized.

"Oh, it's alright," Tari reassured. "I just... Wasn't expecting that."

"So!" Himiko yelled, sitting up from her bed. "What do you think about all the boys?"

"That Waluigi guy sounds like a complete dork," Kumatora snorted. "Kept yelling on about how," She puts on a Waluigi impression, nasally and all, "'Waluigi's gonna cheat his way to victory, wah!'"

"That, and he's a cheater," Korrina crossed her arms. "That alone spells bad news."

"Eh," Eda shrugged, searching through her stuff. "He wouldn't be out of place in the Boiling Isles, that's for sure. Besides, he probably has a good reason to."

"Most of the males seem like troublemakers, I will admit," Percy said, stroking her chin. "I will have to keep an idea on them. I will not let this game go awry for the people enjoying their time."

"Edgeworth seems like a nice enough man, however," Blaze admitted. "Despite his... Rather unsettling stare."

"Wilson seems a little... Eccentric," Weiss joined in on the conversation, rapidly cleaning off her bed from termites, bugs, and even the occasional rat. "But he seems nice enough as well."

"**His attitude interests me, at least...**" GLaDOS thought. "**...I wonder how he feels about human testing.**"

"And you wonder why someone killed ya," Kumatora added.

**XXXX**

**"So. First impressions... This place is weird," Tari said, rubbing her metal arm.**

**XXXX**

**"Ooooooh, this is gonna be so much fun," Himiko said, a grin on his face. "I've already made so many friends... At first, being forced to go here for intel was one of the worst things, but now... I think I'm gonna have some fun."**

**XXXX**

**"I may have been forced here," GLaDOS said. "But I might as well make the most of it. See if anyone is worthy of testing... Not that murderer, though. I'd rather not relive my death over and over again."**

**XXXX**

**"Sheesh, and I thought those weird things those Pigmask bastards made was the weirdest thing I ever saw," Kumatora snorted. "But they don't even come close to these freaks."**

**XXXX**

**Viv sighed. "This game is going to take forever. Oh well. Might as well make the most of it and learn about everyone."**

**XXXX**

**"The guys don't seem like the best of people," Korrina shrugged. "But at least the ladies here are nice!"**

**XXXX**

**Weiss was disgusted by how dirty the outhouse was. "Oh dear. I thought the cabins were bad, but good lord..."**

**XXXX**

**Miu laughed inside the outhouse. "HAH-HAHA! These brainless bitches won't even know what hit them! This is gonna be the easiest fuckin' thing I've done ever since I made that "Goin' Commando" gun!"**

**XXXX**

**Futaba was squatting down on the booth, her knees close to her chest. "Well, everyone here wasn't what I was expecting... But wow! Everyone here is so cool!"**

* * *

**(The Woods- The Sniper's Camp)**

As night rolled around and the moon started to replace the sun, the whole thing the Sniper could hear was his own campfire, crackling and burning wood, as he patiently waited for the day to come again. For now, however, he'll just stare at the flames burning the wood, which was kept from burning the grass below him thanks to several stones surrounding the campfire.

The Sniper had just finished pulling everything out of his bag, which was full of stuff the other mates in the Badlands thought they would put in there. The Scout put in a case of Bonk! Atomic Punch, the Soldier put in a comically small American flag, the Pyro put in what he probably thought what was a candy cane, but was really a disembodied hand (The Sniper threw that out immediately), the Demoman put in a pack of alcohol and a spare grenade launcher, fully loaded, the Heavy put in several foods, namely sandwiches, the Engineer put in a coffee machine and small little electrical box to put the coffee machine in to actually work, the Medic put in several small healing packs, and the Spy put it a knife and one of his Disguise Kits/cigarette packs. Quite the pack

Mr. Mundy thought for a moment. Thought about the camp and the people surrounding it.

He hated most of it, if he had to be completely honest.

There was too many annoying wankers, like that purple bloke or that bloody robot. There was too many people relying on magic or being filthy stinkin' rich, like that policewoman and Schnee show pony. Only person he can really tolerate here was that Sully guy.

Then there was that freaky drongo with a knife. Himiko. Something about her just... Ticked the Kiwi-turned-Australian right off.

Before the long-ranged assassin of Team Fortress could think anything more about the cast, the camp, and that deranged galah, his eyes slowly began to droop down. He snarled, but decided not to fight it and just go to sleep. He crawled into the tent, ready to sleep until the daylight shines into his eyes once again...

* * *

**(Docks)**

As the assassin went to sleep, everyone was fast asleep, dreaming of... Something. Kronk was dreaming about food, Percy was dreaming about police work, and Bender was dreaming of... Himself, sitting upon a throne of cash. Of course.

However, there was a single soul still not asleep. A single soul, still awake, sitting on the docks, looking up at the night sky and the stars...

The "Geralt of Rivia."

The Geralt looked up at the bright stars, their light, other than the moon's, being the only light source in the dead of night. The Geralt sighed. God, what was he thinking...? He should've never accepted that stupid invitation. He'll just end up ruining and corrupting the thing. Like he always does.

He looked down at the lake below him, the Geralt's reflection... Not being the same, to say the least. He pondered for a moment. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'll blame himself of cheating. He'll get kicked off the show, and everyone can still enjoy their competition...

Right?

The Geralt sighed, and, slowly but surely, began to push himself off the docks, inching closer and closer to the ocean... Finally, the Geralt fell into the water below... Only to not come back up.

The camera violently began to glitch out...

Before turning off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OooooOOOOooooOOOOoooh, soooOOOOOoooooOOOOO mysteriooooOOOOOoooOOOoooOOOus!**

**Man, this chapter was a lot longer than I anticipated. ****10,850 words. ****I gotta say, I'm quite proud of myself.**

**So, we've met all the contestants, we saw some good interactions in my eyes, and we say Chris sleeping. I'd say that this was a good chapter.**

**Also, you may be wondering. Is the Geralt in the mysterious contestant? ...No, not at all. In fact, the only reason that I chose "The Geralt" was because he was suggested to me and I thought it would be cool to use disguises of characters that didn't make it in. Think of it as a "sorry your character didn't make it in" kind of deal.**

**Also, do not be afraid to criticize me and my writing. I think I made everything really good, and I think I gave everyone some good screentime (other than the "Geralt," but that was intentional), but I love criticism. It helps people improve. So, yeah. don't be afraid to do that. I won't bite, I swear.**

**I've always found the obligatory introduction chapter always... Kinda boring, but I think I made this not boring in the slightest.**

**So, feel free to leave your predictions on who's the winner, who will get out first, romances, friendships, and rivalries, etc, etc. You're also welcome to guess who the "Geralt" really is, but please, leave that in PMs.**

**Also, I would love some challenge ideas. They're great, and as GLaDOS said, they're ways to torture the contestants for our own amusement. I already have some ideas, but it would never hurt to have some more.**

**But, I think that's just about it. Thank you all for reading! See you all later!**


	5. Challenging Chaos (And Teaser!)

**Uuuuuh... Hey. Don't worry, the story ain't dead. Not by a LOOOOOOOONG shot. I still got a story to tell, and I intend to TELL that story. But, considering it's been a while, I'd thought I'd give you all and update on what's happening, along with some extra things. Aren't I just the greatest?**

**But, yeah. The reason I haven't updated in a month was school among other things. It was just getting extremely tiring, throwing me curveballs left and right, nonstop. I've been so focused on studies that I kinda needed to focus on that. **

**But! I'm gonna try and give more attention to this story. And, like I said, I decided to make another trailer for you all, so that I can peak your interest once again and tell you that I'm not giving up!**

**Let us begin!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The trailer started rather abruptly, with Chris talking to the various contestants. Chris' voice over, while not coming from the clip being used, was there.**

_**"It's not a brand-spanking-new season of Total Drama without a brand-spanking-new pack of challenges! And Ohohohoho boy! Do we have some goodies for you!"**_

**The camera flashed to a black and white teddy bear, a twisted and jagged eye and a cruel and sadistic grin on its left side, being black. It laughed to itself as the teddy bear spoke, a voice rather carefree and joyful, despite the heavy thing it spoke about...**

_**"That's right! You heard me correctly! In order to leave this island, you must first kill one of your own fellow contestants! Puhuhuhuhu... AND get away with it! HA! Bet that got your creative juices flowing!"**_

**The next clip used was two blurred out contestants, likely not to spoil who would get that far, sitting down on a chair and going into a virtual reality, while two men, a trucker and a scientist, spoke.**

_**"He's Wiz and IIIIIII'M Boomstick!"**_

_**"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!"**_

**The last one seemed to be in the perspective of a massive monster that had a drill for a hand, as it stomped towards what seemed to be a little girl, that was fearfully backing away, as her voice echoed throughout.**

_**"Mr. Bubbles... What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? I'm sorry..."**_

**Chris laughed as the camera flashed back to him.**

_**"Oh, you think that's all we got? Oh, heck no! But am I going to tell you? Also heck no! Find out for yourself!"**_

**Someone threw a can into a long hallway, which led to a statue of Chris. As they did, the can suddenly split in half, then quarters, then, after the pieces fell down onto the ground, lasers appeared all around inside the hallway.**

_**"On Total!"**_

**A person was quivered behind a door, beads of sweat dripping off their face, as a terrifying man in a hockey mask walked into the room...**

_**"Drama!"**_

**Finally, a flash of scenes appeared wildly, featuring dozens upon dozens of challenges, and the contestants that would be doing them!**

_**"REVIVAL!"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This fanfic is starting to be an even bigger crossover than Endgame, god damn.**

**Anyway, yup! This update was all about the challenges that we would be doing! There are some you might be able to guess what they're about, but I feel like I did a good job at what I wanted to make.**

**Speaking of challenges, do not hesitate to give me ideas! I love ideas, and I feel like some of the ones that I've gotten are really good!**

**Along with that, I would like some of your ideas on how to stay focused on the story. I have the attention span of a cow, and staying focused on something is always something I was never all that good at. So if anyone has any ideas, please tell me!**

**And, of course, there's the critique part. It never hurts the critique someone's work, and I would love it if you all did that for me. Just as long as you're not a jackass about it.**

**But yeah! I think that's it! Sorry for the wait, but just know that I'm not dead at all! I'm not giving up on this story, and I don't intend to! But, other than that, that's it, I think!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Actually...**

**There is _one _thing... I'll just let this speak for itself.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Coming soon... (maybe)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Class will soon be in session.**

**An all-new Killing Game will soon begin.**

**Fourth time's the charm... (right?)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DANGANRONPA.**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE YAKUZA**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE SCIENTIST**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE INTERPOL OFFICER**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE CRIMINAL**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**? ? ?, THE ULTIMATE ? ? ?**

**4 PARTICIPANTS ARE LOCATED. 12 PARTICIPANTS ARE NEEDED UNTIL THE KILLING GAME CAN COMMENCE.**

_**"Puhuhuhuhuhu... Oh, I know just where to look... Oh, the despair."**_

_**DANGANRONPA V4: DESPAIR WITHIN THE UNIVERSE**_


End file.
